The Loud Travel
by RCurrent
Summary: Te imaginas estar en el espacio, siendo el único capaz de salvar a la humanidad? Bueno, los Louds lo sabrán en una manera bastante ... intensa. Pero ¿estarán a la altura?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

300 Años Luz desde el sistema solar, espacio profundo, vacío y colmado de estrellas desconocidas, un lugar inhóspito, o al menos parecía así, al cual una nave fue enviada, la nave de exploración Louder, nombrada en honor al apellido de quien la creó: Lisa Loud, la nave era del doble de largo de una casa normal, pero no más ancho, lo suficiente como para recorrer de proa a popa caminando, consistía con un puente de comando, una sala de motores al final junto a una armería, una sala de estar en medio, y un poco más atrás de esta, una cámara con cápsulas de sueño criogénico, y en un piso superior una plataforma de salida, además de ser también una sala de ingeniería.

En la cámara de sueño criogénico, las 13 cápsulas que habían se desactivaron, pues alguien las había desactivado manualmente, al parecer era una persona que portaba una especie de traje espacial, la luz permitía ver en su casco que era humano. A su lado, un grupo de hombres armados que parecían soldados lo escoltaban, este hombre pudo ver en las cápsulas los nombres de las personas que residían en ellas.

-Matrimonio de Lynn Loud y Rita Loud. Hijos: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily Loud.-Dijo el Hombre viendo las láminas con sus nombres y con una especie de "tableta" portátil apuntando hacia ellos.-Su ADN es completamente sano y sin anormalidades, alta posibilidad de desarrollo de poderes psíquicos en los hijos del matrimonio Loud.

-Que haremos con ellos, Doctor.-Preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Despertadlos y llevadlos a **Venus**.-Ordenó.-Este hallazgo podría ser la solución para la humanidad, si es posible, notifíquenlo a la Princesa heredera.

-Señor, Si señor.

Fue entonces que activó una palanca que poco a poco abrió las cápsulas, al salir, los Loud aún estaban aturdidos por el tiempo que estuvieron producto del sueño criogénico.

-Llévenlos al Starbreaker.-Dijo el hombre.

-Acompáñenos.-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Que ...¿que hacen? ¿que ha pasado?-Preguntó Lisa aún con la vista borrosa mientras era cargada por otro de los soldados que entraban a la cámara criogénica.

-Estarán bajo custodia del Reino republicano Terrestre unido.-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-¿No que era la NASA?-Preguntó Lincoln mientras el y los demás miembros de su familia comenzaban a ser escoltados.

-En respuesta a tu pregunta, La NASA ya no existe.-Dijo el Doctor.-Eso fue hace casi 700 años.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Lisa.-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado en el espacio?

-Calma, en la nave responderemos todas sus dudas.-Replicó el doctor.-Pero primero deben reincorporarse del sueño.

* * *

Unos minutos después, en el Starbreaker, que era 5 veces más grande que el Louder, y era más de carácter Militar, en ella, la familia comenzó a reincorporarse tras el sueño, pues la criogenisación provocaba que luego de un tiempo largo, pudiera ser aturdidor para los poco experimentados.

Luego de que los Louds se reincorporaran totalmente, el Doctor volvió a prensentárseles, en cuestión, era un sujeto de cabello castaño con un poco de barba notable, pero afeitada. Ahora vestía una bata de científico. Aún llevaba su tableta en su mano.

-Al fin puedo entablar una charla tranquila con ustedes, familia Loud.-Dijo el.-Soy el Doctor Peter Wilbour, científico experto en terraformación, colonización y genética biológica.

-¿Terraformación y colonización?-Preguntó Lisa.-Entonces ...

-Clama, calma.-Se apresuró a decir.-Primero, por partes. Deben estar confundidos respecto al tiempo que estuvieron dormidos, bueno, por lo que pudimos ver, su nave data del año 2020.

-Si.-Respondió Lynn padre.-Mi hija construyó una nave espacial, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del gobierno, y ganamos mucho gracias a que compartió los planos con la NASA.

-Y luego nos convenció a todos para que fuéramos parte de su experimento con lo de congelarnos. Nunca debí aceptar esos millones de dolares que ganabas con lo que la NASA te financiaba.-Dijo Lynn.

-Sueño criogénico.-Corrigió Lisa.

-Bueno, desde que hiciste tu "experimento" ahora este es el año 2720, a mitad de mayo para ser exactos.-Dijo Peter.

-¿Que pasó durante todo este tiempo?-Preguntó Leni por curiosidad.

-Bueno, puedo resumirles que la humanidad tiene un territorio en la vía láctea.-Dijo.-A estándares galácticos no sería ni la décima parte, pero en pocos estándares, sería un imperio bastante grande.

-¿Que tanto?-Preguntó Lisa.

-1073 Planetas colonizados.-Dijo Peter, algo que los dejó con la boca abierta, pues si era tal la cantidad de mundos al que la humanidad se expandió, ni hablar del número de población.-y todo fue gracias a ti, Lisa Loud.

Eso último hizo que se sonrojara un poco al sentirse halagada la genio, aunque no pudo evitar ver las miradas de sus demás hermanos.

-¿Y ... a donde nos llevan?-Preguntó Rita.

-A Venus, claro.-Respondió el Dr Wilbour.-El mundo capital del Reino Republicano Terrestre Unido, o bien, el Reino Terrestre.-Añadió.

-Wow, osea que tienen como líder a un rey? ¿y en el espacio?-Preguntó Lola, haciéndose ilusión de como sería en el espacio un reino.

-Una reina para ser exactos.-Respondió.-O bueno, una princesa heredera para ser exactos, en base al modelo de la monarquía británica. Aunque dentro en si, hay otros poderes que administras ciertos planetas colonizados o zonas específicas de estos, siendo 6 poderes en total: Primero,** La corona Euro-Australiana**, conformada por gobiernos que surgieron de Australia y los países de Europa occidental, siendo la cabecilla y portavoz de todo el imperio, luego la **Confederación americana**, antaño el gobierno de , la **Unión Latina**, antes, la Unión Latinoamericana, la **Alianza subsahariana**, conformada por gobiernos que vinieron de áfrica subsahariana, **El régimen Qin**, formado por gobiernos de ásia oriental y el sudeste, siendo encabezados por el ex-gobierno Chino, y la **Nueva India**.-Argumentó el científico.-Todos tienen como sede, el mundo capital Venus, en el sistema solar.

-¿Venus? ¿Por que no la tierra?-Preguntó Lincoln.

Ante eso, tanto Peter, como los demás miembros de la tipulación se sintieron incómodos ante la pregunta del albino, al parecer no les gustaba hablar de eso a varios.

-¿Doctor?

-Oh, bueno ... joven Loud.-Dijo el Dr Wilbour.-Eso ... es algo complicado, a nadie le agrada tener que tocar ese tema, menos civiles dentro del reino.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó Lana.-¿Que hay con la tierra?

-Terra.-Respondió.-Así la llamamos ahora, en honor a los demás dioses romanos con los que los demás planetas fueron bautizados.-Agregó.-Para muchos es más agradable llamarla así.

-¿Pero que les pasa con la tierra? ¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó Leni.

El castaño dio suspiro.

-La tierra está destruida.-Respondió.

-¿QUE?-Preguntaron estupefactos ¿la tierra, destruida? no podía ser, ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿que sucedió?

-Pe ... pero ... ¿como?-Preguntó Luan.

-Creo que sería mejor que se los enseñe.

Entonces puso su tableta en medio de la mesa, entonces hubo una proyección de "Terra", en la Zona de Asia central, se podía ver un inmenso cráter, del tamaño de Canadá cubriendo su superficie, la parte terrestre era totalmente gris y café, mientras que el cielo era marrón oscuro. Efectivamente, eso debió ser el impacto de un enorme meteorito.

Horror, eso era lo único que se dibujó en la cara de todos los miembros de la familia, su hogar, hecho polvo, sus vidas allí, destrozas, y sin querer llegar a pensar en las millones de vidas que debieron haber muerto tras aquel cataclismo.

-La humanidad logró expandirse y terraformar mundos como Venus, Marte, Europa, Ganímedes, Calitso, Titán, Rea, Encélado y Tritón, pero fue entonces que sucedió lo que conocemos "el cataclismo de Thea II".-Dijo Peter.-En el 2118, un asteroide aproximadamente casi del mismo tamaño de Marte, pero ligeramente más pequeño, se iba a estrellar contra la tierra, nada podía detenerlo, no teníamos armas o poder de fuego tan grande como para destruirlo, ni al menos desviarlo.

-¿y ... que pasó?

-Evacuamos a tantos como pudimos, pero no pudimos salvar a todos los que estaban en Terra.-Respondió con pesar.-Fue una catástrofe, una que nos marcó para siempre.-Finalizó de proyectar.-Sin embargo, más de miles de millones de personas ya habitaban en los mundos colonizados, poco antes del cataclismo, el gobierno declaró trasladar sus sedes a Venus, volviéndose la nueva capital de la humanidad, y 50 años después, logramos los viajes interestelares.

Leni, Luna y Luan abrazaron a Lucy y a las gemelas, quienes estaban a punto de llorar, pues so hogar, estaba destruido.

-No ... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-Gritó Lori, quien estaba derramando lágrimas.

-Lori, cariño ...

-¡NUESTRAS VIDAS SE FUERON! ¡¿Donde viviremos ahora?! ¡¿Que será de nosotros?!

Rita se apresuró en abrazar a su hija mayor, quien rompió en llanto, sus sueños, su futuro, su amor con Bobby, sus amigos, todo, se había ido.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, LISA!

-¡Lori!-Lynn padre y Lynn Jr se apresuraron a detener a una iracunda y sollozante Lori de arrojarse a Lisa.-¡Hija, basta! Cálmate.

-¡No me digan que me calme! ¡Si no hubiéramos aceptado tu estúpido experimento, no estaríamos aquí! ¡Y SUGERÍAMOS TENIENDO NUESTROS SUEÑOS, NUESTRAS METAS Y A NUESTROS AMIGOS!

-¡Lori tiene razón, es tu culpa!-Exclamó Luna.-¡Perdí a mis amigos, por ti, mi sueño de ser una estrella de rock se ha esfumado!

-Luna, cálmate, no lo hagas.-Pidió Luan, quien la detuvo con ayuda de Lincoln.

-¡No! ¡Esto es culpa suya!

-¡YA BASTA!-Exclamó Rita, haciendo que todos los hermanos se detuvieran.-Lo hecho, hecho está, Lisa no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-¡Pero mamá!-Protestó Luna.-¡Gracias a ella ...!

-Lisa no fue la causante de que un meteorito destruyera la tierra, es más, nos sacó de allí, quizás nosotros no estuviéramos vivos para ver aquel impacto, pero seguramente sus hijos o nietos si nos hubiéramos quedado, incluso Lily pudiera haber presenciado aquello. ¿Y si ella hubiera sido de los que no pudieron ser evacuados?

Eso hizo que Lori y Luna pararan su rabia y cambiaran a una sensación de vergüenza.

-Niñas.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Se que es duro para ustedes, ¿como creen que nos sentimos nosotros? más su madre sin su padre, Pop Pop, creeanos que nos duele tanto como a ustedes.-Agregó, más calmado ahora.-(Suspiro) Niñas, hijo, esto es muy duro, pero estamos juntos en esto, juntos como familia, ya nada podemos hacer, y estoy seguro de que Lisa aún con todo su genio pudo haber hecho algo, es más, ella nos ha salvado, a nuestra sangre, y a nuestra familia de tener que vivir aquel destino.

Todos guardaron silencio luego de eso, más Lori y Luna, quienes se sintieron un poco avergonzadas, pero aún seguían tristes por perder todo lo que tuvieron, de hecho, era una sensación que todos sentían en ese momento.

-Lisa ...-Dijo Lori.-Lo ... lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Yo también lo siento, hermanita.-Se disculpó Luna.-Es que ...

-Esta bien.-Las interrumpió, pasándose su mano por su ojo, limpiándose una lágrima.-Entiendo que estén así por todo eso, lamento esto, a mi ... a mi también me duele.

Lincoln solo tomó a Lisa en sus brazos y ella se dejó querer, abrazó a su hermano mientas el la cargaba, sintió como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras tenues lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-A propósito.-Dijo Lincoln dirigiéndose a Peter.-¿Que es lo que desean de nosotros? ¿por que estamos aquí exactamente?

-Ah, bueno, es algo un poco complicado.-Dijo el científico.-Pero necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿por que? ¿En que podríamos ayudarlos?-Preguntó Lori.

-Nos ayuden a salvar a la raza humana.

Eso asustó un poco a la familia, la humanidad corría peligro, despertados luego de miles de años para saber que los necesitan para salvar a la humanidad, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron dormidos? ¿cuantas cosas pasaron mientras estaban en el espacio?

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó Lynn padre, un poco temeroso por su familia.-¿por que nos necesitan?

-Son de los pocos humanos que quedan con ADN completamente limpio de anormalidades, y son totalmente fértiles.-Respondió.-Y como si eso fuera poco, estamos en guerra.

-¿Gue ... Guerra?

-Me temo que si.-Dijo Peter.-Ahora mismo nos reuniremos con la Princesa heredera Lena Marielle Caitlyn, cuando nos reunamos con ella, les explicaremos todo a detalle.-Argumentó.-Ahora vayan a descansar, por ahora, su nave quedará bajo custodia, pero después se la devolveremos y les suministraremos de todo lo que necesiten.

* * *

_**Es una idea que me vino al azar, es que amo la ciencia ficción espacial, espero que les haya gustado la premisa, una trama algo compleja ¿no creen? la humanidad en guerra y en peligro de extinción por infertilidad y anormalidades genéticas, además de que la tierra fue destruida por un meteorito, seguramente muchos recordarán la peli "Armagedon" aunque si vieron a detalle el meteorito, es una referencia a la teoría del gran impacto que dice que un cuerpo del tamaño de marte chocó contra la tierra en su estado primitivo, y que de ese impacto surgió la Luna durante el precámbrico.**_

_**Lena es un OC que hice en una historia en Wattpad, además de que en ella, había mencionado a un hombre que era uno de sus hombres con el nombre de Peter, y decidí darle un poco de más relevancia en la historia.**_

_**¿Por que la humanidad está en guerra? ¿con quien? ¿por que? ¿Los Louds podrán con esta tarea con el futuro de la humanidad en sus manos? si hago llego a continuar, eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo, reiterando, si es que llego a continuarla, pues es una idea aleatoria que escribí recién.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, Dejen su review para saber que les pareció. Hasta entonces ...**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

En un destello, el Starbreaker del Dr Wilbour llegó al sistema solar, poniéndose en órbita con Venus, el mundo capital del Reino Terrestre, había pasado un día terrestre desde que los Louds fueron encontrados en el Louder, la tripulación les permitió hospedarse para que se relajaran un poco.

Había mucho que asimilar con todo lo que les contó Peter.

-Lincoln, Chicas, miren.

Lana llamó a sus hermanos para que se asomaran con ella frente a una ventana de la nave, lo que vieron, era venus.

O más bien, no era el venus que ellos conocían, pues Venus se supone que era un planeta de un calor abrazador, actividad volcánica intensa, una atmósfera densa y aplastante, y sin olvidar de las conocidas lluvias de ácido sulfúrico, el planeta más caliente del sistema solar, la encarnación del infierno terrenal.

Pero lo que veían, era un planeta rodeado de un mar azul, con un enorme continente en medio y con otras masas de tierra a su alrededor con notables bosques y luces que reflejaban ciudades avanzadas en su superficie, con un cielo azul y con nubes que recordaban a los de la ahora asolada Tierra, o Terra para los humanos del Año 2720.

-Santa ciencia!-Dijo Lisa, asombrada.-¿Ese es en realidad el planeta Venus?

-Se parece a la tierra.-Comentó Leni.

-Pues es obvio que se vería así con la terraformación, Leni.-Respondió Lincoln, quien estaba igual de asombrado.

-Realmente se ve increíble.-Dijo Rita.-Las ... ciudades parecen ser muy avanzadas.

-¿Ahí es donde está la princesa?-preguntó Lola, llena de ilusión al pensar que conocerían a una princesa de verdad.

-_ATENCIÓN, TRIPULACIÓN DEL STARBREAKER GREENWITCH, AL HABLA EL CAPITAN, JOHN PICARD._-Dijo el capitán desde los altavoces de la nave.-_EN BREVES MINUTOS INICIAREMOS EL ATERRIZAJE A LA ATMÓSFERA DEL PLANETA PARA ARRIBAR SOBRE NEW LONDON, ASEGUREN LOS CARGAMENTOS Y ARTEFACTOS IMPORTANTES._

Entonces la tripulación de la nave comenzó a prepararse para el aterrizaje, los Louds fueron escoltados por un grupo de soldados a una sala donde estaban más miembros de la tripulación en asientos con cinturones y pasamanos para sujetarse, la familia también se fue puesta en ellas, pues en breves minutos, penetrarían en la atmósfera de Venus, frente a ellos, estaba el Doctor Wilbour en otro de los asientos, con los cinturones puestos.

-Me alegra verlos, Louds.-Saludó a modo de "Buenos días".-¿Es su primera vez aterrizando en un planeta?

-Si.-Respondió Lynn padre al ver a su familia algo nerviosa.

-Lo suponía, pero no se preocupen.-Respondió.-Solo agárrense con fuerza.

-_PENETRANDO EN LA ATMÓSFERA EN 30 SEGUNDOS._-Comunicó el capitán.

-Disculpe, Doctor.-Dijo Lori.-¿De casualidad, hay algo más que debamos saber?

-Ya habrá tiempo para responder cuando nos reunamos con la Princesa.

-Pero dijo que estamos en guerra.-Recordó Lincoln.-¿Que sucede?

-_20 SEGUNDOS PARA TOCAR ATMÓSFERA._

-Bueno, les diré.-Decidió Peter.-Resulta que, el Reino está lidiando con un grupo insurgente, se les conoce como "Los Nacionalistas" es un grupo que surgió poco antes del cataclismo de "Thea II" Resulta que la mayoría de los que no pudieron ser evacuados decidieron construir una nave espacial de forma independiente, a mayoría eran Bosnios, pero casi todos eran Eslavos, intentaron destruir a la OTAN y a los gobiernos Europeos y sus aliados, pero cuando eso pasó, la reina Marielle Caitlyn II, formó la corona Euro-Australiana, y con eso, empezaron las ideas de independencia de las naciones occidentales del llamado entonces "Imperio del Este". Después del cataclismo, mantuvieron un perfil bajo hasta que alcanzamos los viajes fuera del sistema solar, consiguieron varias naves de colonización y huyeron al espacio, estableciendo un gobierno renegado al reino, su Líder es el que más miedo genera en nuestros soldados, lo llaman "**Demonio escarlata**"

-_10 SEGUNDOS PARA TOCAR ATMÓSFERA._-Declaró el capitán Picard para iniciar el conteo.-_DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO, SIETE, SEIS, CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO._

Entonces la nave se tambaleó con fuerza, los propulsores inferiores comenzaron a activarse para disminuir la velocidad de la caída y la fricción una vez dentro de la atmósfera de Venus. Mientras, Rita mantenía a la pequeña Lily abrazada, pues recordó que una vez en su casa hubo un terremoto, y la bebé era de las que estuvo más asustadas, y esto le daba una sensación similar, así que la abrazó y le dijo que iba a pasar, todo estaba bien.

-_ATRAVESANDO LA MESOSFERA_.-Dijo el capitán, y vio que el GreenWitch ya no estaba con fuego mientras caía.-_Preparen alerones y los propulsores de popa, fijen rumbo al puerto estelar de New London._

Entonces los temblores de la nave se detuvieron, medio minuto más tarde, el capitán anunció que ya era seguro ponerse de pie, dejaron de caer hacia el planeta, y emprendieron rumbo a la ciudad capital de Venus, volando sobre el enorme océano del planeta, la tripulación volvió al trabajo inmediatamente, mientras, la familia Loud pudo observar desde una de las ventanas del Starbreaker el azul del cielo y del mar.

-Y yo que pensaba que este planeta no podría ser terraformado por su lenta rotación.-Dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, para eso, hicimos un generador gravitatorio que pudo acelerar la rotación del planeta.-Respondió Peter.-Pero tardó 15 años terrestres para que su velocidad de rotación alcanzara la de Terra.

-A propósito, Dr Wibour.-Dijo Lisa.-¿Por que dice que podemos salvar a la humanidad?

Una pregunta que todos los Loud querían saber, así que Peter procedió a explicarles la situación.

-En los conflictos insurgentes que hemos tenido, más por los "Nacionalistas" se creo como respuesta la iniciativa OPS, la cual consistía en crear super soldados biónicos, reemplazando varias partes de su sistema circulatorio con copias sintéticas y metálicas que trabajaban la sangre y oxigenaban el cuerpo con mayor eficacia que los tubos sanguíneos normales.-Narró el.-Lo que tuvo como consecuencia aumento de estatura, mayor fuerza física, y mayor coeficiente intelectual.

-Wow, eso es casi como los juegos de Halo.-Dijo Luna, a lo que sus hermanos la miraron con confusión.-Oigan, me gustan los videojuegos, no siempre ando en música, ¿saben?

-Bueno, la iniciativa OPS fue todo un éxito, tuvimos varios voluntarios durante la Segunda "Guerra Nacionalista" la cual tuvo lugar en el espacio, su Lider, el demonio escarlata, intentó hacerse con el control de la capital del reino, fue que, gracias a los Operativos especiales, logramos mermar sus fuerzas, incluso lograron hacerle frente a su líder, el cual nadie ante de los OPS, había logrado tenerlo en frente, y vivir para contarlo.-Continuó.-Pero los OPS pronto comenzaron a sufrir efectos secundarios, las energías psíquicas de sus cerebros comenzaron a volverse más inestables en algunos más que otros, su esperanza de vida se reducía a los 60 años, y también se volvían estériles. Pero lo peor, era que esos síntomas eran hereditarios, especialmente para aquellos que no sufrían la infertilidad, pero conforme avanzaban las generaciones, cada vez había más personas que eran infértiles y o el número de nacimientos de fetos muertos aumentaba, y de esperanza de vida menor a los 70 años, hoy, muy pocas personas dentro del reino son fértiles, y también del lado de los insurgentes, cuando varios OPS desertaron o se unieron al Demonio Escarlata, las generaciones posteriores de su bando también sufrieron las consecuencias del daño genético.-Agregó.-Afortunadamente, ahora con tecnología genética un poco más avanzada, logramos crear OPS sin dañar el código genético humano, pero el daño de los primeros soldados OPS ya están hechos, solo 1 de cada 90 personas tiene el ADN totalmente intacto, y es fértil y sano en salud.

La mayoría de los Loud no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba, salvo Lisa y un poco Rita, pero lo que todos si supieron, era lo que era la infertilidad, la mayoría se pudo hacer una idea de como sería el panorama en una población con la mayoría de sus habitantes infértiles, además de las consecuencias a la larga que eso conllevaba.

-Esto fue un problema a escala Nacional.-Continuó.-Así que varios científicos, incluida la princesa heredera Lena, comenzamos un proyecto en busca de individuos sanos y con su código genético intacto para sintetizar una especie de cura para el genoma humano, sin embargo, casi todas las muestras que hemos recolectado no estaban totalmente completas dado el pasar de las generaciones como para poder crear una cura 100% efectiva ... hasta que los encontré a ustedes.-Dijo.-Hubiera perdido la esperanza de no ser por encontrar su nave.

La familia quedó impactada, pues no había que ser muy listo para saber o pensar lo que implicaba vivir menos conforme pasaban las generaciones, cada vez más gente incapaz de procrear, además de que podían sufrir anomalías, malformaciones o enfermedades. Esto último era una idea que Lisa pensó, y un poco Lori, Luna, Luan y Lincoln, pues descontando a Lisa, tenían las mejores calificaciones en biología, aunque no fuera expertos en el tema.

-¿Quiere decir que nuestro ADN podría ...?

-Así es.-Respondió.-Son quizás los únicos humanos con su código genético intacto, el ingrediente faltante para sintetizar una cura junto a las demás muestras de secuencias incompletas o dañadas que hemos adquirido.

-AQUÍ EL CAPITÁN PICARD.-Declaró el capitán del GreenWitch.-LLEGADA A NEW LONDON EN UNA HORA, SE LE PIDE A LA FAMILIA LOUD QUE SE PREPARE PARA SU LLEGADA, SEGÚN NOS HAN COMUNICADO, LA PRINCESA HEREDERA, LENA, OS RECIBIRÁ PERSONALMENTE EN EL PUERTO ESTELAR.

-Miren, allí está la ciudad.

Peter apuntó hacia la ventana y se pudo ver en el horizonte una decena de luces, revelando una ciudad gigantesca a la cual se aproximaban. Sin embargo, los Loud se quedaron algo pensativos respecto a su nuevo "papel" en aquella historia, habían sido obligados a olvidar sus antiguas vidas, pero ante sus ojos, una nueva oportunidad se les ponía en frente, pero la infertilidad podría acabar con la humanidad, y eso les cerraría las puertas para que pudieran iniciar una nueva vida, así que, si sus genes podrían salvar a la humanidad, era algo que estaban dispuestos a afrontar, todos, como familia.

Sin embargo, mientras los Louds y el doctor Wilbour estaban distraídos contemplando aquella ciudad, no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando, y tomó una foto digital de los Louds y su análisis genético.

* * *

-Alex, bro, tengo buenas noticias.-Comunicó.-Parece que tenemos a unos individuos que son la solución para la humanidad, te mandaré sus datos ahora mismo, su ADN está completamente intacto, lo que todos hemos estado buscando para salvar a la humanidad.

-_Muy_ _bien, Dimitri._-Dijo desde la otra línea.-Envié un grupo de soldados para que los capturen vivos, pero asegúrense que ninguno de ellos sufra daños, si es posible, capturen aunque sea al menos a uno de ellos.

-Diez cuatro, Alexander.-Dijo Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

En el puerto estelar de New London, un grupo considerable de soldados armados estaban escoltando a una chica de 19 años, con un largo cabello negro, vistiendo un vestido largo color blanco en mangas y torso y rojo en falda con una tiara en su frente, ojos cafés claro, y guantes de color rojo. Mientras, los civiles miraban estupefactos mientras su futura gobernante esperaba con suma tranquilidad tomada de sus manos a la nave Greenwich.

_-La princesa Lena está aquí._

_-No puede ser, esto es increíble._

_-La descendiente de la Reina Caitlyn ha venido al puerto estelar de la Región Beta._

_-Creí que era más alta._

_-Es ... hermosa._

_-¿Buscará algún pretendiente?_

_-O tal vez una dama de compañía, dicen que pasa mucho tiempo sola en el palacio de New Buckinghan._

_-¿Que es lo que ha venido la princesa aquí?_

_-Yo que se, pero al menos puedo disfrutar y retratarla en una pintura ahora que la tengo de frente, no voy a vender este cuadro, jamás._

-¿Esta segura de esto, majestad?-Preguntó uno de sus oficiales a la heredera al trono terrestre.-Hay mucha gente por aquí, no será que haya algún espía nacionalista que desee matarla, o algo peor.

-Créame, sargento Straford.-Dijo Lena al marine.-Si no fuera por algo que tiene en juego nuestro futuro como especie, no estaría aquí y seguiría o con el papeleo, o en mi laboratorio cibernético.

-Si quiere puedo llamar a refuerzos.

-No seas tan desconfiado tampoco, Fredrickson.-Dijo a su otro comandante.-Solo vayamos a recibir al Greenwich y acaben ya de sobreprotegerme.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Greenwich, Peter llevó a los Loud directo a su laboratorio, fue donde les hizo exámenes de sangre, así como muestras de cabello, saliva, orina, y células madre, aunque también aprovechó de mostrarles sus experimentos con otras muestras de ADN un poco más fragmentadas.

-Esta fórmula de la cura es incompleta, por ende, no es capaz de restaurar o de al menos hacer que su descendencia en un paciente no nazca con una alta probabilidad de sufrir enfermedades, o que sea fértil.-Dijo mirando su microscopio.-Pero ... si logro combinar su ADN intacto, quizás pueda estar a un paso de encontrar la cura.

-Eso suena bien, Doctor.-Dijo Rita.-Pues hágalo.

-No saben lo mucho que ansío aquello, pero desafortunadamente, no tengo la tecnología ni los medios necesarios o suficientes como para desarrollarla.-Respondió.-Lena es una de las personas con mayor material y tecnología capaz de ayudarme en esto. Desafortunadamente ... hemos tenido tropiezos, muy ... muy graves tropiezos.

-¿A que se refiere?-Preguntó Lisa, un poco preocupada.

-(Suspiro) los Nacionalistas.-Respondió.-Ellos también están al tanto de la situación por la que la humanidad está pasando, es más, ellos también están sufriendo los mismos problemas de infertilidad, por ende, también han buscado entre sus civiles alguien con su código genético intacto, o en nuestro reino, a la par, intentando convencer a los civiles de volcarse en contra de nuestra reina.-Agregó.-Y también contra la princesa heredera, aunque en su caso, casi siempre no han logrado hacer que los ciudadanos se pongan en contra de la princesa heredera, además de que sus investigaciones han ayudado mucho a los ciudadanos del reino.

-Suena como alguien peligroso ese "Demonio Escarlata"-Comentó Lynn padre.

-Lo es, y no quiero llegar a pensar si llega a enterarse de vuestra existencia.

-¿Y ... que pasaría si eso pasara?-Preguntó Leni con un poco de temor a sus palabras.

-El demonio escarlata, cuyo nombre es Alexander Vladimir Ivansevic iría tras de ustedes y sus genes para curar a su gente mientras nuestras generaciones están degeneradas, aunque tengamos mayor poder armamentístico, ellos tienen la fuerza del número aún con los efectos de los problemas de fertilidad. Y no descansará hasta poder tener su valioso ADN en sus manos, ustedes tienen la llave para salvar a la humanidad, y también para decidir que camino tomará en medio de estos conflictos con lo insurgentes.

-Mmmhh, Esta investigación resulta de suma importancia, y también debo confesar que acabó por llamar mi atención, doctor Wilbour.-Dijo Lisa viendo la investigación del castaño.-Si lo desea, puedo ayudarles en esta investigación con el fin de resolver los problemas de fertilidad en la población humana.

-Agradezco tu oferta, muchacha.-Dijo Peter.-Pero no creo que una niña como tu pueda entender algo como esto.

-En realidad, creo que usted se equivoca.-Dijo Lincoln.-Lisa es la más inteligente de nosotros, creo que podría ayudar en su investigación.

-Concuerdo, Literalmente ha hecho cosas de la que no se imagina.

-Yo también creo que Lisa podría ayudar.-Dijo Lana.-Ella sabe más de estas cosas que nosotras.

-ATENCIÓN, ATERRIZAREMOS EN BREVE EN EL PUERTO ESTELAR DE LA REGIÓN BETA, EN NEW LONDON, PREPÁRENSE PARA DESEMBARCAR.

-Bueno, creo que ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora será mejor ir, pronto nos presentaremos ante la princesa.

-No puedo creerlo, vamos a conocer a una princesa de verdad.-Dijo Lola, ilusionada, imaginándose como se vería, obviamente, la pequeña pensaba en el clásico estereotipo de princesas, pero con el plus de que era en el espacio.

-No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, hermana mayor.-Le recomendó Lisa.-pues recuerda que también es una científica, seguramente debe ser alguien más de investigación, que alguien de belleza.

-Oye, déjame al menos soñar!-Se quejó Lola.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un planeta terraformado y colonizado, varias personas se reunieron en lo que parecía ser un palacio de arquitectura eslavo-ortodoxa, varias personas se reunieron allí, frente a todos, se presentó un hombre de aparentes 20 años, ojos rojos como la sangre, y un cabello blanco con un color plateado, similar al de la plata en su estado puro y forjado, vistiendo un abrigo negro, varios de los que parecían ser sus soldados y leales opinaban, hasta que hizo orden para que todos callaran y procedieran a oír lo que iba a decir.

-Damas y Caballeros, hoy ... es un día en el que dimos un paso más.-Dijo aquel hombre en un acento bosnio.-Aunque hemos sido superados en armas durante mucho tiempo por los corruptos gobiernos occidentales que ahora gobiernan las estrellas, no nos hemos rendido y arrodillado ante su reina, una vez tuvimos un imperio próspero, fuimos necios al creer que eliminamos a esas escorias cuando surgió el imperio del este en Terra, pero ellos volvieron a salir de sus agujeros, mataron a nuestros hermanos, fusilaron a nuestros camaradas, e infundieron con sus mentiras capitalistas a nuestros hijos.-Dijo, a lo que varios comenzaron a alzar la voz, revelando su furia contra la petro monarquía que regía ahora a la humanidad.-Caímos frente a la reina Europea-Australiana de ese entonces, pero no nos rendimos, pues ahora, uno de nuestros espías, y mi amigo íntimo, Dimitri Yoshikage.-Dijo mostrando una tableta que al activarla, mostró un holograma del mencionado, castaño y de ojos verdes como el césped y relucientes como las esmeraldas.-Ha encontrado lo que podría salvarnos a todos.

Entonces mostró imágenes de los Loud que logró capturar, además de análisis de su ADN, algo que sorprendió a muchos, nunca habían o no recordaban ver un código genético en tan buen estado.

-Estos ... Louds como se llaman, son la clave para salvarnos a todos.-Declaró.-Y no solo eso, con ellos, podríamos finalmente vencer a nuestros enemigos, dar paso a una nueva era de prosperidad como fue durante el imperio. Ahora mismo he enviado infiltrados para encontrar y capturar a los Louds, si lo desean, únanse los que quieran, pero ellos no deben sufrir daños, cada parte de ellos es vital.

-¡Por el imperio!

-Por nuestros camaradas!

-¡POR LA PATRIA!

-Por la patria, camaradas.-Declaró gloriosamente.-Vayan preparándose pronto, aseguren las naves, armen la flota imperial, pues el día de mañana, se reanuda la "Tercera guerra nacionalista" Debemos juntar todos los recursos de nuestras colonias, debemos prepararlas para cuando las fuerzas reales decidan contraatacar, avanzad con cautela y presición, y recuerden, a toda costa, esta familia, capturenlos, vivos, que ninguno de ellos debe sufrir daños ¿oyeron?

-¡SI, SEÑOR!

-Muy bien, iniciemos la operación "Aguila de la estrella del Este"-Declaró a sus oficiales.-Recuerden sus instrucciones.

-Si, señor.-Dijeron estos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

En el puerto estelar de New London, el Greenwich (que también tenía al Louder bajo custodia) en la región beta del planeta venus, la nave tipo Starbreaker descendió cuidadosamente dentro del hangar, finalmente apagó sus propulsores al tocar tierra.

Los soldados comenzaron a desembarcar suministros y cargamentos que portaba la nave para luego llevárselas.

En cuestión, a los Louds se les entregó ropa poco antes de que arribaran, pues cuando salieron de sus cápsulas, aún usaban solo camisa y pantalón, además de que si lo decidían, podrían hablar después con la princesa para darles instrucciones para moverse en el nuevo Venus, así como un lugar donde poder hospedarse para podar adaptarse a la nueva sociedad.

Fue que finalmente pisaron tierra, en el puerto de New London, se sentía bien respirar nuevamente aire fresco luego de estar tanto tiempo en el espacio, esperaban no tener que regresar allí en mucho tiempo, y menos teniendo que tenían que integrarse a la nueva sociedad.

Frente a ellos, varios soldados aparecieron en formación, luego 4 que parecían ser generales se pusieron a izquierda y derecha cada par y otro habló.

-Doctor Peter Wilbour, tripulación del Greenwich, y familia Loud, con ustedes, la princesa heredera, Lena Marielle Caitlyn.-Anunció y fue que la mencionada futura soberana del reino hizo acto de prescencia.

Entonces varios soldados hicieron reverencia cuando Lena se presentó, sobra decir que Lola era en ese momento la más asombrada, estaba completamente emocionada por ver en persona a quien sería una princesa en la vida real. Aunque también los demás miembros de la familia estaban nerviosos, pues nunca habían tenido que estar ante una figura política de gran importancia, y menos siendo ellos la razón de que estuviera allí.

-Dr Wilbour.

-Princesa Lena.

La pelioscura y el castaño se saludaron gratamente, dejando claro que al parecer, ya se conocían de hace un buen tiempo.

-Me alegro mucho de verlo, doctor.-Dijo ella.-Sus investigaciones, conocimiento y recopilación en genes humanos sanos nos serán de gran ayuda.

-Será un honor, Princesa.-Dijo Peter.-Se que usted también ha estado ocupada con el asunto, pero espero poder ser de ayuda.

-Confío en que lo será.-Respondió.-Bueno, ¿dijiste que encontraste una cápsula del año 2018?

-Por supuesto.-Replicó Peter.-nunca pensé que encontraría un genoma humano en su estado más puro, y menos en abundancia. Estuve a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar una cura para resolver la los daños en el ADN de la población, pero gracias al cielo que los encontré a ellos, La familia Loud.-Agregó señalando a estos, a lo que Lena procedió a dirgirles la palabra.

-Señor y Señora Loud, un placer conocerlos.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-E... Es un placer, señorita.-Dijo el patriarca algo nervioso, así que tanto el como su esposa también hicieron una reverencia, reiterando que nunca habían estado ante una figura política de gran importancia y poder.

-¿Rita y Lynn Loud padre, verdad?

-Por ... supuesto.-Dijo Rita, algo nerviosa igual que su marido.

-Oh, y ellos deben ser sus hijos verdad.

-Si, ellos ...

-Hola, soy Lola Loud, es un placer conocerla, su majestad.-Dijo la rubia, completamente eufórica, dando una reverencia algo exagerada.-Me encantan las princesas, siempre me imaginé como sería una de verdad, y nunca me imaginé conocer a una princesa de verdad, yo tambié soñaba ...

-Hey, más cuidado, Lola.-Dijo Lori tomando a su hermana con prisa.-Perdone ... lamento ... e..eso , ella ... se emociona mucho con ... bueno.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Lena.-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi y al doctor Peter? si es posible que vayamos directo al punto.

-Oh ... ah ... si, por supuesto.

-Muy bien.

* * *

_-Los objetivos se están movilizando. ¿Ilia, me recibes?_

_-Te copio, Dimitri._

_-Recuerden sus órdenes claras, camaradas, tenemos 11 objetivos, capturarlos vivos, y no deben sufrir daños, ¿está claro?_

_-Recibido.-Dijeron varios desde distintos puntos dentro de la ciudad, rodeando al vehículo que iba a transportar a Lena, a Peter, y a los Loud._

_-Muy bien, en marcha._

* * *

El vehículo se encendió y voló rumbo directo al palacio de New Buckinghan, Siendo escoltados discretamente por soldados leales, Lena pidió a los Loud que se pusieran cómodos y con confianza, además de aprovechar para poder charlar.

-Siendo honesta, nunca pensé que existiera algún humano vivo como ustedes.-Dijo la pelioscura.-Aunque me sorprende que tengan 11 hijos, es evidente que ... no perdieron el tiempo, señores Loud, je je je.

-Bueno, je, si, eso es verdad.-Confesó Lynn padre algo nervioso, su esposa estaba igual.-Pero nos alegra tener a nuestros hijos en buen estado.

-Comprendo.-Respondió.-Bueno, como ya deben saber, hay mucho que hacer, además de que como habrán notado, son de los pocos humanos, por no decir los únicos, que no tienen desórdenes genéticos o ADN deteriorado, así que vuestras vidas son de suma importancia.

-Si, lo entendemos bien.-Respondió Rita.-Solo esperamos que esto termine pronto ... necesitamos saber como movernos ahora en adelante.

-Créame que la entiendo señora Loud.-Dijo Lena.-Tienen mi palabra de que se les brindará los recursos necesarios para que puedan integrarse a nuestra sociedad, pero lo mejor que pueden hacer, es que nadie más se entere de que sus genes son los más puros jamás encontrados en los últimos 100 años, y muchos grupos allá afuera también están buscando la forma de poder salvar a la humanidad con ADN tan valioso como el vuestro, y deben saber que algunos no serán tan diplomáticos para poder conseguirlos con el fin de crear una cura.

-Literalmente no se lo diremos a nadie.-Dijo Lori.-No quiero pensar en lo que sería ser perseguida como una criminal.

-Cierto, hermana.-Añadió Luna.-Yo deseaba ser popular, pero no de esa forma. espero que no sea así.

-Estamos comprometidos a mantener guardado su secreto.-Prometió la princesa.-Pues por muy valiosos sean sus genes, eso no los hace menos humanos, tienen mi palabra.

-Pues no quiero pensar en que harán esos llamados "Nacionalistas" si llegan a saber de nosotros.

-Uhh, creo que no solo de ellos deberían estar enterados.-Comentó Peter.-Casi todo el reino está al tanto y tomando en serio nuestro problema genético, varios grupos y asociaciones han formado sus propias investigaciones con el fin de encontrar también una cura, y varios de ellos tienen suerte de hacer sus invesigaciones bajo la ley del imperio.

-¿Y ... cuales son?-Quiso saber Lynn padre, preocupado por su familia.-Para tener cuidado.

-Bueno, primero están los Nacionalistas, como ya sabrán, son un grupo insurgente que una vez conformó el imperio del Este en Terra.-Dijo Peter.-Son liderados por Alexander Vladimir Ivansevic, también conocido entre sus filas como "el emperador del este" aunque también es apodado como "demonio escarlata".-Argumentó.-Luego está **"La Congregación Cura"** es un científico-religioso, con rasgos católicos, consideran que la medicina bio genética es, según sus palabras "La llave a la santificación" sus mejores científicas son monjas, y su líder es la **Madre Leticia.**

-Pero ellos no saben de su existencia.-Dijo Lena.-Suelen hacer aportes benéficos en las colonias exteriores y más alejadas de la capital, aunque nuestras autoridades siguen cuestionado sus acciones.

-Luego está la "**Corporación Centauro**" como su nombre indica, es una corporación de carácter científico que opera principalmente en Próxima C, en la estrella más cercana a nuestro sistema solar, Próxima centauri.-Continuó Peter.-Su principal industria es la de la exploración y anatomía humana, su principal obsesión es buscar mundos con vida extraterrestre y buscar vida inteligente. Pero eso si, también están metidos en la búsqueda de una cura, solo que ellos ... no dudarán en diseccionar a cualquier cosa que pueda tener la clave para una cura, incluyendo seres humanos, ya sean hombres, mujeres o niños. A pesar de que ellos son uno de los principales motores económicos de los mundos centrales junto a la compañía Caitlyn Industries, la corporación de mi familia por generaciones. O la EcoStar, que se basa en el uso de energías limpias. Su líder y presidente de la compañía es el **Doctor Ming Lee.**

-Y como son una de las compañías más ricas del reino, ellos siempre logran eludir a la Ley.-Dijo Lena.-O es lo que nos han contado.

-Luego están "**Lo hijos de Terra"**, una organización fundada por gente que formó a viejos grupos ecologistas por todo el mundo de antaño en terra.-Continuó Peter.-están obsesionados con volver a hacer Terra un mundo habitable de nuevo, a la cual consideran una deidad, para ellos "la gran madre tierra" o "Gea" en honor a la diosa griega personificadora de la tierra, antes eran simples ecologistas que amaban a la naturaleza, pero su fanatismo llegó a tal grado que ahora idolatran a Terra como si fuera un ser vivo único. Y creen que aún hay gente que pueda tener los genes intactos como los vuestros, los considerarían a ustedes como una especie de "Mesías", quienes "revivirán a la gran madre, y así la humanidad volverá a donde pertenece" su líder es el autoproclamado **Profeta Geo**, pero según su expediente, su nombre real es **Anderson Findstein**, hijo de un famoso médico y filántropo durante el reino de Elisa Caitlyn IV, la abuela de Lena. Aunque eso si, ellos tampoco dudarán en hacer lo que sea para obtener sus genes si llegan a saber de vuestra existencia.

-Podríamos decir que son de los que menos hay que preocuparse.-Dijo Lena.-Son solamente un grupo de fanáticos ecologistas, pero no los hace menos peligrosos, ellos también han participado en actos violentos y en manifestaciones, así como el comercio ilegal de bienes. Se encuentran asentados efectivamente en Terra, en lo que solía ser Asia central, en partes de Kazagistán, Mongolia, el norte de china, el sur de rusia y la península coreana.

-Y como último, pero no menos importante, la** Fundación Kepler.**-Dijo Peter.-Su sede es en Kepler-438b, en los límites del imperio, al igual que la corporación centauro, ellos están empeñados en buscar vida extraterrestre, solo que estos se basan en la construcción de sondas y financiamiento con el uso de aparatos digitales, aunque también han mostrado su preocupación por encontrar una cura para el ADN humano dañado, estos también actúan bajo la ley, aunque al igual que la Congregación Cura, varias de sus investigaciones resultan bastante cuestionables, posiblemente esta sería la que más posibilidades tendría de hablar con ustedes de forma civilizada respecto a sus genes. Su líder es **Sebastián Gomes**, un astrónomo y arquitecto adinerado, trabajó una vez en Microsoft.

-Cabe destacar que, tanto la fundación Kepler, como la Corporación centauro y los Hijos de Terra, también se han enfrentado a los Nacionalistas, solo que la fundación Kepler y la Corporación centauro se han enfrentado a ellos en conjunto con nuestros guerreros, solo que la fundación Kepler ha tenido encuentros muy raros con los nacionalistas, pues como se dijo, están más empeñados en buscar vida extraterrestre que entrar en conflicto con alguien. Suelen ser los que principalmente ayudan a colonos a asentarse en planetas entregándoles naves colonia.-Dijo Lena.-Son naves de duro fuselaje y de gran envergadura para albergar hasta entre 900 a 1100 personas, ya sean colonos, soldados, o hasta recursos y maquinaria.

-Los Nacionalistas, la Corporación centauro, la Congregación Cura, los Hijos de Terra y la Fundación Kepler, junto al gobierno real, son los principales impulsores en la búsqueda de una cura que pueda salvar nuestro futuro.-Dijo Peter.

-Esto ... cielos, es demasiado.-Dijo Rita.-¿Están tan desesperados por buscar una cura con ... lo que nosotros tenemos?

-Desafortunadamente, si, Señora Loud.-Dijo Lena.-Son tiempos difíciles, observe.

La pelioscura sacó también una tableta de mano y procedió a mostrar imágenes de varios ciudadanos, varios con rasgos de cáncer, malformaciones, ceguera, pálidos, hasta con famosos trastornos genéticos como el síndrome de Turner, Síndrome del Superhombre, o incluso enfermedades antes raras como la neurofribromatosis, ya sea porque en sus genes faltaba algo que fortaleciera el sistema inmunológico, o que den las características de un ser humano común.

Y como si eso fuera poco, se mostró entonces una imagen de varios niños, adolescentes y adultos, muertos puestos en fila, ya sea porque nacieron muertos, o no resistieron operaciones por sus problemas genéticos, siendo enterrados en diversos cementerios. Incluso hizo que las 4 mayores se llevaran las manos a la boca, y las gemelas no pudieron evitar mostrar ojos cristalizados al ver a las familias de aquellas personas destrozadas emocionalmente.

-Ya ve por que sus genes son muy importantes, Familia Loud, ustedes son nuestra esperanza.-Dijo Lena.-Nuestro futuro como especie está en riesgo.

-¿pero que podemos hacer?-Preguntó Leni.-¿Como podemos ayudarlos?

-Una vez lleguemos a New Buckinghan les tomaremos muestras de su ADN, pelo, exámenes de sangre, orina, y hasta saliva.-Respondió.-Es algo muy simple, solo necesitamos su ADN para la pieza faltante de la cura, allá les mostraremos y explicaremos a fondo la investigación e la que hemos estado trabajando.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Lisa.-Si esto es tan importante para ustedes, mientras más pronto empecemos, más pronto acabaremos con esto, tal vez... yo pueda ayudar.

-Bueno.-Respondió Peter.-Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

* * *

(Órbita de Marte)

En una estación espacial, un hombre que estaba frente a un panel que mostraba un radar mientras se tomaba una gaseosa.

-Y yo le dije "Jefa, estoy trabajando, por favor, déjeme de gritarme en el trasero, juro que estoy haciendo mi trabajo, pero por favor, deje de acosarme" JA JA JA, cuando vivía en ese apartamento en Ganímedes, la dueña era un monstruo acosador, y era pobre en ese tiempo.

-No inventes, Joseph.-Dijo un compañero.-Por eso es mejor que si vas a vivir en un apartamento, que el dueño sea hombre, o una mujer bajo los 40 años mejor.

-Y por eso no busqué una mujer hasta que me vine a trabajar acá. Mi mujer es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás, y eso que antes las odiaba.

Pero entonces se activó una luz roja parpadeante junto a una fuerte alarma, Joseph, rápidamente miró el radar, mostrando a la Luna de júpiter a un costado y la estación en la parte inferior, mientras que en la parte superior, se proyectaron varias naves de guerra, con el símbolo de la estrella del este.

-_¡Alerta roja!_-Dijo desde un comunicador.-_Flota hostil aproximándose._

_-INICEN PROTOCOLO DE DEFENSA DELTA 5 6F 20, FLOTA IDENTIFICADA COMO LIGADA AL GRUPO TERRORISTA "NACIONALISTA"-Dijo la computadora a toda la estación.-ATAQUE INMINENTE._

* * *

Desde la flora, estaba una nave que parecía ser el "Buque insignia" era decorada con varias partes de su coraza con color plateado y con una estrella de color escarlata en el capot de la proa, y desde su puente, El apodado demonio escarlata estaba comandando a su flota.

-Prepárense para abrir fuego.-Dijo Alexander al ver como desde su panel, la estación comenzaba a preparar sus cañones y desplegar sus cruceros de batalla.-Dirijan los cañones del Natasha contra los cañones de aquella estación.-Comandó el.-El resto de las naves, prepárense para abrir fuego contra las naves enemigas.

Las naves comenzaron a ponerse en posición, eran en total 50 cruceros Nacionalistas contra 58 cruceros de la armada Real, de todos estos, diversas naves casa Starbreakers comenzaron a salir para comenzar a abrir fuego contra el enemigo, cosa que los cruceros también hicieron, apuntaron sus cañones y abrieron fuego.

Entonces, desde el buque insignia, el "Natasha" Alexander hizo un movimiento de mano diciendo.

-**Fuego**.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

-**Fuego**.

Una vez la orden fue dicha, los disparos no se hicieron esperar de parte de los nacionalistas, comenzaron a disparar contra los cazas y los cruceros de batalla enemigos usando sus poderosos cañones cargados con energía solar mezcladas con Uranio, creando fuertes explosiones contra las naves enemigas, sin embargo, al ser de la misma clase de cruceros, podían resistir su potencia de fuego.

Entonces el buque insignia de Alexander, el "Natasha" disparó contra los cañones de la estación espacial en marte, destruyendo sus cañones y causando graves daños en la estructura, incapacitándola para contactar con Marte, el mundo donde estaba mayormente el ejército que aseguraba el sistema solar.

-Eliminen las demás naves, que un pequeño grupo siga al Natasha rumbo a Venus.-Declaró Alexander a sus demás tropas en su flota.-"Imperia" "Tsar" "" y el "Kholat" vengan con nosotros fijando rumbo a venus.

-Que planea hacer, su majestad.-Preguntó uno de los capitanes de sus 4 cruceros que lo acompañarían.

-Que el resto de la flota se encargue de distraer a las fuerzas de la flota, una vez neutralizadas, fijen rumbo a Venus para reunirse con nosotros en órbita una vez capturemos a los objetivos, pues cuando ataquemos el lugar a donde se dirigen, será cuestión de tiempo para que la Real Armada Espacial nos ataque con todas sus fuerzas, entonces debemos dar el salto rumbo nuevamente a Nova Bosnia, los que vienen conmigo, recuerden sus órdenes, los 11 objetivos no deben sufrir daño, y deben estar vivos, ¿oyeron?

-Si, señor.-Dijeron los demás capitanes de las naves.

-Abrid fuego entre las líneas enemigas.-Comandó el Bosnio a sus 5 naves.-Una vez que salgamos del campo de batalla, preparen el salto espacial, rumbo a Venus.

Los 5 cruceros se abrieron paso entre las filas enemigas, apuntando sus cañones de energía solar-atómica contra las naves enemigas, a pesar de sufrir ligeros daños, las naves lograron salir del campo de batalla, fijando rumbo a Venus.

* * *

Al llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad el vehículo descendió y procedieron a dirigirse a unas naves de transporte.

-Aquí vamos a tener que ir por separado.-Dijo Peter.-Yo iré con Lena en una nave de transporte,y ustedes irán en otra. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron los padres.

Los Louds se mantuvieron juntos y abordaron una de las naves de transporte, su destino sería el supercontinente del planeta, Aphrodite Terra, pues en el noroeste de aquel continente se encontraba el palacio de New Buckinhan.

Mientras los Louds estaban sentados en la nave, las segundas mayores se quedaron viendo el mar y algunas islas, una que otra con ciudades en su superficie, así como unos cuantos barcos o naves pasar en medio del mar, Luna, la guitarrista de la familia vio lo lindo que se veía el planeta, pensó que, aún podría iniciar una carrera musical, a pesar de que las cosas cambiaran luego de 700 años, aún así, era optimista, fue que entonces pensó que, si llegaba a irse de gira, ahora que la humanidad se expandió a diversos mundos ¿como sería irse de gira a diversas colonias? eso la llenaba de ilusión.

Pero entonces fue que vio a su hermana Luan, quien también miraba por la ventana, pero tenía una expresión de tristesa, como si algo la hiciera sentir así.

-¿Luan, sucede algo?

-Ah, Luna.-Respondió.-Yo ... no, estoy bien.

-Vamos, sis.-Insistió ella.-Puedes decirme si tienes algo. Por favor.

La castaña solo suspiró ante su hermana, pues sabía que insistiría, más aún siendo su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Crees que podamos reiniciar nuestras vidas en este futuro?

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó.

-Lo que dijo Lori.-Respondió.-Nuestros amigos, nuestros sueños, nuestro hogar ... todo lo que teníamos en la tierra ... se han ido.-Dijo con tristesa.-Yo pienso en Maggie, Benny, Risas, que nunca más los volveré a ver y ...

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, ella entonces se la limpió.

-Y pienso en aquellos niños, familias que ahora están sufriendo.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-Y ... que nosotros somos probablemente las únicas personas que podrían ayudarlas, pero también tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que nos pase algo así también a nosotros, yo ... si mucha gente ahora esta sufriendo, yo ... y nuestra sangre, nuestro ADN puede ... pero ahora no tenemos futuro y ...

No pudo decir más, se llevó las manos al rostro y cerró los ojos, su hermana procedió a abrazarla, pues llegó a entenderla, mucha gente estaba sufriendo, y ellos podrían ser su salvación, pero también había que pensar en que harían después de que todo esto terminara, Luna supo que para su hermana era mucho en que pensar.

-Esta bien, hermana.-Dijo.-No pienses mucho en eso. No te des tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

-¿Pero que es lo que haremos?-Preguntó con pena.-¿Que será de nosotros ahora?

-Tranquila, hermanita.-Le pidió su hermana.-Iremos a ese lugar y daremos unas muestras, acabaremos rápido y ya veremos que hacer, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero ...-Dijo no con mucho optimismo.

-_Yo también lo espero, hermana_.-Pensó Luna.

Desde otros asientos, Rita pudo oír todo lo que su hija dijo, estaba acompañada por su esposo y por sus hijas gemelas, las cuales, habían permanecido calladas durante el transcurso de casi todo el viaje, más Lana, además cabe destacar que, aunque a Lola se le vio muy emocionada al estar frente a Lena, eso no impedía que estuviera igual que su gemela.

Era un mundo nuevo para ellas, siendo niñas pequeñas, más aún cuando les dijeron que eran las únicas personas capaces de salvar a la humanidad de algo que apenas podían comprender, eso las dejaba en mucho que digerir, fueron afortunadas de que tuvieran a su familia a su lado.

Los padres, a pesar de que no parecieran tan tensos con todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería decir que estuvieran mejor, pero más les preocupaban sus hijos, Lynn padre miró a las gemelas en el regaso de su madre, aferrándose a su pecho sin hacer o decir nada más, ocultando sus rostros.

Mientras que en otro de los asientos, Lincoln estaba con las manos juntas mientras era acompañado por Lori y Lucy, la primera abrazaba a esta, pues Lucy igual estaba teniendo que asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, aún tenía 8 años, y por ende, su mente aún era muy joven para entender.

-Mamá ... papá.

-¿Que sucede, hijo?

Se veía nervioso, así que se sintieron preocupados.

-¿Creen que podamos confiar en ellos?-Preguntó.

-¿Por que dices eso, hijo?-Preguntó su madre.

-Se que esto no es una película.-Respondió el albino.-Pero se siente como una, no puedo evitar pensar en los complots, o que en realidad seamos solo experimentos para ellos y ... (suspiro) no se ... pero, ellos ... nosotros.

-Esta bien, está bien, hijo.-Dijo Rita, poniendo su mano.-No te presiones tanto, está bien ... ya las cosas van a estar bien, no te preocupes, no pienses tanto en ello.

-Esta bien, mamá.-Respondió no muy confiado respecto a la situación.-Solo espero que esto pronto termine.

Pasó una media hora después las naves aterrizaron en la península noroeste del supercontinente Aphrodite terra, frente al palacio de New Buckinghan, era una réplica casi exacta del original de Londres en Terra, solo que este tenía inclusiones más avanzadas y futuristas.

Ambas naves acoplaron en el hangar y los tripulantes procedieron a descender.

* * *

-_Aquí Alexander desde el crucero de combate "Natasha" informa._

-La "princesa" se llevó a los Louds directo a New Buckinghan.-Dijo Dimitri.-Ese sitio esta lleno de seguridad, no vamos a poder entrar allí.

-_Esta bien, no te preocupes._-Respondió.

-Pero ese lugar es casi impenetrable.-Replicó el ruso.

-_Tal vez para un ejército, ¿pero para unos 5 cruceros de batalla?_

-Espere, ¿no querrá decir que ...?

-_Si, estoy aquí_.-Respondió el Bosnio.-_Mientras nuestros camaradas distraen al ejército real, nosotros nos acercamos a Venus, nuestra naves pueden resistir lo suficiente como para recogerlos durante el fuego enemigo._-Agregó.-_Nos desharemos de las defensas planetarias, pero será cuestión de tiempo para que la armada real sea informada y vengan por nosotros, así que, cuando eliminemos las defensas del palacio, ustedes entrarán y capturarán a los Louds, entonces deberán dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia nuestros cruceros, pero recuerda que sus órdenes son más que claras: no deben sufrir daños y deben estar vivos, ¿entendido?_

-Está más que claro, majestad.-Respondió Dimitri, que estaba acompañad por un grupo enorme de personas.-Ya oyeron las órdenes, capturenlos vivos, esperaremos a que las naves llegue y entonces entramos nosotros.

-Si, señor.-Dijeron ellos y empezaron a movilizarse para empezar la operación.

* * *

El palacio era gigantesco por dentro, se veía muy ostentoso, además de ser muy avanzado, era algo fascinante de ver, un ejemplo de como la humanidad había logrado avanzar y prosperar.

Luego de caminar un poco, llegaron a un pasillo que tenía varios cuadros de diferentes mujeres, todas, vestidas como reinas británicas.

-Que Lindas ¿quienes son?-Peguntó Leni.-Se ven muy elegantes.

-Son la reinas anteriores a mi madre.-Dijo Lena.-diversas reinas terrestres.

Entonces señaló a la última del lado derecho junto a una compuerta metálica.

-Esa es mi madre, **Marielle Caitlyn IV**.-Mencionó.-La actual reina.

-¿Y donde está ahora?-Preguntó Lynn Jr.

-Está en una junta en una de las colonias periféricas con los gobernadores locales.-Respondió mientras ponía su mano en un panel de huellas digitales.-Asegura la influencia de nuestro reino con el fin de evitar ser convencidos para que guarden a criminales de grupos como los Nacionalistas o los Hijos de Terra.

Entonces la compuerta se abrió y procedieron a entrar, se trataba de un elevador que comenzó a descender.

-No se sientan intimidados, Louds.-Pidió Lena.-Construimos estos laboratorios varios metros bajo el suelo, lo suficiente como para evitar ataques desde el exterior, por seguridad.

Sobra decir que la más impresionada de aquel lugar era Lisa, había toda clase de investigaciones, maquinas e inventos que a ella nunca se le hubieran ocurrido, la pequeña castaña estaba con la boca abierta al ver tales avances, ansiaba poder echarle un ojo aunque fuera solo una de ellas.

-Bueno.-Dijo Lena.-Para que más pronto puedan decidir que harán ahora, mejor apresurémonos para ir directo al grano, Dr Wilbour, enséñeles a donde irán, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, alteza.-Dijo Peter.-Louds, acompáñenme a mi laboratorio. Por favor.

* * *

Cerda de la órbita de Venus, las 5 naves encabezadas por Alexander hicieron acto de presencia.

-Fijen rumbo para aterrizar sobre New Buckinghan

-Señor.-Dijo uno de sus comandantes.-Hay más de 90 defensas orbitales sobre Venus, ¿como les haremos frente? solo somos 5 cruceros Espaciales.

-No hay por qué eliminarlos a todos.-Respondió.-Solo eliminen a los que estén en posición sobre el palacio de New Buckinghan para poder entrar al planeta y aterrizar en donde Dimitri nos indique.

-Recibido, majestad.

* * *

-Listo.-Dijo Peter tras realizar un examen de sangre a todos, finalizando con la bebé, Lily, además de eso, tomó muestras de pelo, saliva y hasta orina, luego, los guardó en un contenedor donde realizaría pruebas con otras muestras de genomas humanos dañados, además de ello, había guardado en unas cuantas muestras en un maletín compacto. El examen al que se sometieron la familia Loud, duró unos cuantos minutos-Eso sería todo, con su contribución, han hecho un gran favor a la humanidad.

-Curarán a esas personas enfermas?-Preguntó Leni.

-Bueno ... algo así.-Respondió.-Aún falta sintetizar un poco más la fórmula para poder producirla en masa, por lo que voy a tener que llevar estas muestras a demás doctores que conforman el proyecto para poder producir la fórmula en gran cantidad para toda la población.

* * *

-De acuerdo muchachos, que un equipo venga conmigo, y otros 4 aseguren la zona.

Dimitri fue acompañado por un escuadrón mientras que otros 4 se dividieron para entrar al palacio por diferentes frentes, mataron a varios vigías antes de que pudieran alertar al personal dentro, los demás equipos se encargaron de eliminar a demás guardias del exterior.

-Comandante Dimitri, aquí el equipo delta.-Dijo uno de los líderes de escuadrón.-Eliminamos a los guardias del lado sur y oeste.

-Aquí equipo bravo.-Dijo otro de los líderes de escuadrón.-Nosotros y el equipo Cero neutralizamos a las fuerzas del lado este y norte respectivamente, puede entrar.

-Muy bien, recuerden que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que toda la armada real intercepte las naves del emperador cuando lleguen aquí, nos atacarán con todo lo que tengan.-Respondió Dimitri.-Así que tenemos que capturar a los objetivos, en caso de que no logremos capturarlos a todos, esperaremos a recibir nuevas órdenes de que hacer después.

-Señor.-Dijo uno de sus soldados.-Al parecer, la princesa heredera está aquí, no fue con su madre que se encuentra haciendo "diplomacia" en los mundos periféricos. ¿Que hacemos?

-Primero repórtenlo al emperador.-Respondió.-Mientras, no se desvíen de la misión principal.

-Señor, con el debido respeto, si matamos o capturamos a ...

-Soldado Ivanov.-Respondió seriamente.-Recuerde que nuestras órdenes son claras, créame, yo también he considerado a la princesa heredera como objetivo, pero tenemos como prioridad a los sujetos conocidos como los Loud, recuerden que su ADN es valioso, pero si se presenta la ocasión, será Alexander quien diga que hacer, no por nada dije que reportaría esto.

-Entendido, señor.

* * *

Mientras los Louds terminaban el "diagnóstico", Leni, inocentemente se acercó a Lena.

-Disculpe.-Dijo la rubia.-¿Por que están peleando con los racionalistas?

-¿Racionalistas? creo que querrás decir, Nacionalistas.-Corrigió ella, suspirando.-Bueno, es una larga historia.

-Pues me gustaría oírla.-Respondió.

-¿En serio? no lo se ... esto va muy a tema político, cosa que a los ciudadanos rara vez quieren saber, por no decir nunca.

-No, en verdad quisiera oírla.-Respondió.-Debió tratarse de algo muy feo, ¿verdad?

La pelioscura suspiró.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-Dijo para proceder a contarle.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que los Nacionalistas formaron en Terra el "Imperio del este" conformado por los balcanes y varios paises eslavos de Europa oriental, lo fundaron cuando sus fuerzas se unieron contra la OTAN en una victoria aplastante contra la unión europea, Estados Unidos, y sus demás aliados, su guerra terminó en la batalla de Londres, estableció territorios llamados "dominios imperiales" que duraron un buen tiempo. Y Teniéndolo a el como su emperador

Sin embargo, durante ese periodo, mi ancestra, Marielle Caitlyn II, que era propietaria de una compañía australiana de tecnología en aquel entonces, decidió expandir su poder en la empresa fundada por su madre, descubrió que existían seres humanos capaces de desarrollar habilidades psíquicas, y que tenían grandes aplicaciones militares para el espionaje y sabotaje, combinándola con su tecnología, creo avanzadas máquinas de guerra y soldados especializados.

Siendo de nacionalidad británica, creció en ella un gran rencor hacia el emperador Alexander Vladimir Ivansevic, así que se especializó en crear un enorme ejército con varios soldados caídos, pues, entre sus investigaciones del desarrollo psiónico, descubrió como reactivar la actividad cerebral y nerviosa en cuerpos recientemente muertos, sus principales sujetos de prueba fueron varios soldados caídos de la OTAN y varias personas ejecutadas por quienes consideraba "Criminales y escoria de la humanidad"

Varios de ellos se unieron a sus fuerzas con la promesa de poder vengarse, la mayoría estaba en perfecto estado, pero a aquellos con sus cuerpos amputados, les construyó armaduras para poder combatir, y sin mencionar que contaba en su poder a varios soldados con capacidades psíquicas, gracias a estos, pues su combate no era totalmente en lo físico, también en lo mental, con esa ventaja, aplastaron incluso a los mejores soldados nacionalistas.

Mientras la guerra se desataba en europa como respuesta al imperio del este, Caitlyn tomó el control de Australia con sus fuerzas, siendo británico-australiana, decidió unificar Inglaterra y Australia bajo una sola corona, proclamándose como reina, la primera de nuestra familia, varios gobiernos caídos se restauraron, incluidos Estados Unidos, sin embargo, la ahora renombrada Corona Euro-Australiana ejerció dominio como la nueva primera potencia mundial, formó en Europa Occidental una alianza algo parecida a la unión europea, pero con ella como la cabecilla, países como Irlanda o Corea del Norte o Rusia, se les permitió mantener su estado de autonomía, mientras que otros como Palestina, Israel, y los países de los balcanes, volvieron a sus viejas fronteras, aunque los 2 primeros fueron en un momento Estados títeres, hasta que Caitlyn logró que se convirtieran en estados Laicos y con relaciones diplomáticas, mientras que Jerusalen quedó como ciudad internacional, haciendo Tel-aviv y Ramalá capitales oficiales de aquellos respectivos países, por poco Rusia también se hubiera convertido en un estado títere de no ser porque se rindieron cuando las fuerzas de la corona atacaron por un lado, y los estadounidenses desde Alaska. Pero si algo puedo destacar, es que, en Australia, mi nación de antaño, fue donde mi ancestra inició una carrera de colonización espacial, además de adquirir varias sedes y artefactos de la disuelta NASA para su compañía, llegando a pasos agigantados en ingresos.

Mientras, las fuerzas de la corona se abrieron paso rumbo a sarajevo, los nacionalistas opusieron una feroz resistencia, sin embargo, cayeron a pesar de haber resistido duramente, los comandantes y generales fueron arrestados y llevados a juicio e Londres por crímenes de guerra. Fue como el fin del imperio del este, fue el inicio de la corona Euro-Australiana. Sin embargo, Alexander logró huir junto a varios de sus hombres, desde entonces, nuestra familia ha sido su enemigo jurado y ahora sigue intentando derrocar a la corona de mi madre actualmente.

* * *

-Un momento.-Dijo Lisa, quien junto a su demás familia, había oído también la historia.-Si se trata del mismo Alexander desde hace 700 años, ¿como se supone que aún puede seguir con vida?

-Nadie se lo puede explicar.-Respondió.-Según sus propias palabras, se declaró inmortal gracias a algo que llamaba "Elixir de Luna", hasta ahora, nadie ha logrado averiguar de que trataba aquel "elixir" y hasta ahora, muchos seguimos desconcertados por como es que alguien como el logró alcanzar la inmortalidad. Ni siquiera la ciencia puede dar una explicación concreta.

De pronto, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Su majestad.-Dijo un guardia.-El palacio está siendo invadido, ya eliminaron a los guardias del exterior.

-¿Que?-Preguntó exaltada.-Llamen a las autoridades inmediatamente.

-Ya lo hicimos, y están en camino.-Respondió.-Pero no llegarán a tiempo.

-Entonces dirigían al personal a la salida baja.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

El personal del laboratorio comenzó a movilizarse para evacuar el lugar, además de varios civiles dentro.

Lena ordenó que los científicos, civiles y a unos pocos miembros del gabinete de su madre que se habían quedado en el palacio a evacuar en cápsulas de salvamento que se encontraban en una cueva bajo el palacio conectada con el océano, además de activar la alarma para llamar a la Armada Real Espacial(ARE), y que vinieran a ayudar; Lena tomó un comunicador y abrió contacto con alguien del exterior.

-Teniente Travis Rómulo, habla la princesa heredera Lena Caitlyn.-Llamó.-El palacio de New Buckinghan está bajo ataque de parte de los "Nacionalistas" de imprevisto, requiero su asistencia liderando las tropas de la ARE para repeler este ataque por el que fuimos tomados por sorpresa.

-Recibido, su alteza.-Respondió el tal Travis.-Vamos en camino, prioridad 1: Miembro de la familia real en peligro.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-preguntó Rita, cuando una explosión en uno de los pisos superiores, haciendo temblar el lugar.

-Deben retirarse a las naves de salvamento.-Declaró Peter.-La princesa debe ir a un lugar seguro, pues estoy seguro que los nacionalista no se atreverían a hacer una jugada tan arriesgada como esta de no ser por que vinieron por la heredera al trono, o bueno, es una enorme posibilidad.

-Como sea, todo el mundo, vaya a sus naves de salvamento, ahora.-Ordenó Lena.-Louds, deben bajar al piso más profundo que conecta con una cueva submarina, algunas de ellas aún están sin dueño, así que pueden usar una de ellas, es lo suficientemente grande como una nave colonia.

-Louds, será mejor que se vayan y lleguen al hangar lo más pronto posible.-Dijo Peter.-Los nacionalistas son conocidos por no dejar prisioneros, los ejecutan, así que será mejor que corran, nosotros debemos poner a la princesa en un lugar seguro.

-¿Que?-Dijo Lynn padre, tan desconcertado como los demás miembros de su familia ante la respuesta que recibieron.

-Solo háganlo.

* * *

Disparos por doquier entre guardias reales y los soldados nacionalistas encabezados por Dimitri, estos últimos avanzando frente a los soldados reales que poco a poco iban cayendo.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos, no vamos a poder resistir por ...!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando aquel soldado fue decapitado por un corte limpio hecho por una katana, movimiento que fue ejecutado por Dimitri.

-No pararemos hasta llegar a los objetivos principales.-Declaró ante los 2 guardias restantes que quedaron con la boca abierta ante el movimiento del Ruso.-y ustedes no se interpondrán en nuestro camino.

-Comandante Dimitri, aquí el capitán del Natasha.

-Le recibo, Korvowsky.-Respondió.-Hemos avanzado y eliminado a la guardia del palacio, pero par serle honesto, esperaba mayor resguardo en un lugar como este.

-Quizás es porque no se esperaban un asalto como el nuestro, no importa, cumplan su misión y nos encargaremos de recogerlos cuando terminen, dense prisa, la armada real se esta aproximando.

-Recibido, capitán.-Dijo Dimitri.-Avancen, no nos queda mucho.

* * *

Al bajar a uno de los niveles medios del subsuelo por un elevador, los Louds corrieron hacia el hangar, logrando dar con las naves.

Eran grandes transportes con el aspecto de un barco acorazado, solo que por debajo también tenía propulsores y unos cuantos cañones, pero por su parte superior, estaban aún más armadas con estos, además de que su aspecto era casi parecido al de un buque de guerra contemporáneo, pero con toques estilo Dieselpunk; de pronto, otro elevador se abrió, siendo Peter quien salió de el junto a un maletín.

Sin embargo, antes de poder intercambiar algunas palabras, un terremoto los interrumpió, y varias partes del techo comenzaron a desplomarse, y una de ellas cayó sobre el doctor.

-Sr Wilbour!

-¡Ah, maldición!-Dijo el doctor con dolor.-Mis piernas!

Sonidos de disparos comenzaron a oírse cada vez más cerca, Peter sabía lo que significaba eso.

-Descuide.-Dijo Lynn padre intentando sacar las rocas, cosa que su esposa e hijas mayores también intentaron hacer.-Lo ayudaremos.

-No, ya no hay tiempo.

-¿Que? ¿pero de que está hablando?

Pero entonces, el doctor les entregó su maletín.

-Llévenselo.-Respondió.-Esto es lo que puede asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad.

-Pero ... la nave, ninguno de nosotros sabe ...

-Descuiden, cada una de ellas tiene una IA que les dará asistencia e información de lo que requieran, pero por favor, váyanse, ahora.

Entonces una explosión ocurrió cerca del elevador, se oyeron a soldados nacionalistas desde arriba.

-_Avancen, parece que estamos yendo a los últimos pisos que quedan._

_-Objetivos detectados ¡NO SE MUEVAN!_

-Cuando entren a la nave, presionen el botón grande que está frente a la consola del puente.-Dijo para que pudieran encender una de las naves.-¡Váyanse, YA!

Lisa fue la que al final recibió el maletín, y sin poder decir nada más, tuvieron que obedecer, los Louds corrieron a una de las naves, cuando los nacionalistas irrumpieron en el lugar, una vez dentro de una de las naves, Lincoln presionó un botón que cerró la compuerta principal, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, al ver el botón en la consola principal de la nave, Lynn la presionó.

-¡DETENGAN ESA NAVE!-Ordenó Dimitri. Entonces los soldados dispararon al casco, pero no parecían causarle daño alguno.

En automático, la nave fijó curso hacía la pista una vez sus propulsores encendidos, y comenzó a prepararse para despegar, mientras tanto, la familia Loud se quedó junta en el puente, esperando a que salieran de se lugar mientras la computadora mostraba que le estaban disparando al casco, y que la nave despegaría en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la nave salió disparada hacia el exterior, al ir por los aires, los Louds vieron como en los cielos, a su alrededor, naves y cruceros de batalla se estaban disparándose en las alturas, los nacionalistas se estaban enfrentando a la armada real que estaba llegando, como si se tratase de una película de ciencia ficción, algunos disparos rosaron la nave y unos pocos la dañaron, pero por fortuna no lo suficiente para destruirla, sin embargo, pronto pudieron alejarse de aquella batalla cuando la nave siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar hasta fuera de la atmósfera de Venus.

-_INICIANDO SALTO ESPACIAL EN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..._

Y en un destello, la nave viajó a la velocidad de la Luz.

* * *

-Maldición!-Dijo Dimitri, frustrado.-Se escaparon.

-Señor.-Dijo un soldado.-Tenemos a uno de los científicos aún con vida.

Dimitri fue hasta donde estaba peter, en el suelo luego de que lo sacaran de los escombros con las piernas rotas, pero entonces, Dimitri lo tomó de su camisa.

-A donde los enviaste.-Interrogó.

-La nave es automática, pero intuyo que ... hicieron un salto al azar.-Respondió.-Así que podrían haber ido a cualquier parte del espacio, y mejor lejos de ustedes, nacionalistas.

Frustrado y enfadado, Dimitri sacó su katana y la puso en su cuello.

-En los tiempos ancestrales de mis padres, en japón, ¿sabes lo que les hacían a los prisioneros o generales enemigos en aquella época? les cortaban la cabeza como ejecución.

-No importa.-Dijo valientemente.-La princesa logró escapar de ustedes, y estoy seguro de que no encontrarán a los Louds, o al menos en un muy largo tiempo.

-Tienes agallas para estar sin piernas, ¡pero ahora tampoco estarás con cabeza!

Y un un corte limpio, Dimitri decapitó a Peter, para luego dirigirse a sus soldados.

-La misión ha fracasado.-Respondió con decepción, pero ahora más calmado.-Vayan a las naves, rápido, debemos huir antes de que la armada real destruya nuestras naves.

-Si, señor.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

La luz de los controles de la nave en la que los Loud escaparon era lo único que daba luz en el puente, poco a poco, los Louds fueron reincorporándose, pues el salto los había dejado inconscientes.

-Uh, que ... que pasó.-Preguntó Leni.

-Que sueño más raro.-Dijo Lincoln.-Estábamos en el espacio, fuimos a Venus, la tierra no estaba y luego ... ¡Ah!

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que realmente estaban en una nave, el albino pensó que se pudiera tratar de un sueño loco, pero no era el caso, además, sus demás hermanas y sus padres habían deseado también que solo se tratara de un sueño.

Pronto, la pantalla principal del puente se activó con el mensaje de "Reiniciando ..."

Una vez terminado aquel mensaje, frente a ellos se proyectó la imagen holográfica amarilla de un chico de al parecer la edad de Luna y Luan, castaño, con camisa amarilla y jeans azules, estaba en una pose formal, con las manos juntas por atrás, y con una mirada amable.

-HOLA.-Dijo aquel.-LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LA NAVE COLONIA ... UH, CIELOS, POR FAVOR, DISCÚLPENME, PERO ... ESTA NAVE AÚN ESTÁ SIN BAUTIZAR.-Agregó un poco avergonzado, pero entonces decidió presentarse el.-BUENO ... YO SOY LA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL DE LA NAVE ENCARGADA DE ORIENTAROS EN EL SISTEMA DE LA NAVE Y DE PROVEERLOS DE INFORMACIÓN DE PLANETAS EN NOS ENCONTREMOS EN ÓRBITA, MI NOMBRE ES **EMIL**.

-Oh, hola, Emil.-Dijo Leni acercándose.-Es un ...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando la IA la atravesó, pues era un holograma.

-EEKK! Emil, es un fantasma!

-No, Leni.-Dijo Lincoln.-Es un holograma, algo como en las películas de ciencia-ficción o juegos de Halo, como Cortana.

-¿Quien?

-La inteligencia artificial que te acompaña durante el juego.-Dijo Luna, para luego dirigirse a EMIL.-Eh, bueno ... Emil, ¿que pasó? ¿donde estamos? si se puede saber.

-ACABAMOS DE SALIR DE LA ÓRBITA DE VENUS EN MEDIO DE UN COMBATE DE NAVES ESPACIALES DE LA ARMADA REAL Y UN GRUPO DE ASALTANTES NACIONALISTAS, SE ACTIVÓ EL SALTO ESPACIAL Y LA NAVE DIO UN SALTO AL ESPACIO A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ DEL SISTEMA SOLAR CON UN RUMBO ALEATORIO.

-Espera.-Dijo Lisa.-¿Entonces quieres decir que no sabes donde estamos?

-ME TEMO QUE NO.-Respondió.-SIN EMBARGO ...

Entonces EMIL abrió las compuertas que cubrían las ventas del puente, revelando que la nave estaba en la órbita de un planeta, y sus colores de azul y verde indicaban que podría ser uno habitable.

-AL PARECER EL PLANETA EN EL QUE ACTUALMENTE ESTAMOS ORBITANDO ES HABITABLE.-Anunció la IA.-SEGÚN LOS DATOS RECOPILADOS, SU ATMÓSFERA ES DE OXÍGENO, Y SUS PARTES AZULES SON AGUA, Y LAS OTRAS GENERALMENTE DE VERDAD SON MASAS DE TIERRA CON VEGETACIÓN, SIN EMBARGO, ES EN MASA DE 0,73 TIERRAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE ALGUNAS REGIONES PRESENTAN ENORMES ACUMULACIONES DE OXÍGENO, UNA EXPOSICIÓN SIN EL EQUIPO ADECUADO A ESOS LUGARES PROVOCARÍA INTOXICACIÓN POR EL EFECTO DE **PAUL BERT.**-Dijo EMIL.-ME TOMÉ LA LIBERTAD DE MAPEAR TODO EL PLANETA Y MARCANDO LAS REGIONES ULTRA OXIGENADAS.

-Mejor llévanos devuelta a Venus, por favor.-Dijo Rita.

-ME TEMO QUE NO ES POSIBLE, LA NAVE SUFRIÓ GRANDES DAÑOS DURANTE EL SALTO QUE DIERON EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA, LOS PROPULSORES PRINCIPALES FUERON LOS QUE MÁS DAÑOS RECIBIERON.

-Pues literalmente repáralos.-Dijo Lori, quien estaba igual que su madre.

-LO SIENTO, NO ES TAN SIMPLE.-Respondió.-PARA REPARAR VARIOS DE LOS SISTEMAS, SE REQUIEREN MATERIALES ESPECÍFICOS Y EN GRANDES CANTIDADES DE ESTOS PARA PODER ARREGLAR LAS AVERÍAS, GOMA, ACERO, TITANIO, ENERGÍA SOLAR, PLUTONIO, ENTRE OTROS ELEMENTOS, Y DENTRO DE LA NAVE NO SE ENCUENTRAN DICHOS MATERIALES AHORA MISMO.

-¿Como puede ser que no dispongan de ellos siendo esta una nave colonia?-Juzgó Lisa.-Si es para colonizar planetas se supone que deberían tener materiales para estos casos.

-BUENO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ ESTA NAVE ES UTILIZADA.-Respondió con algo de vergüenza.-AÚN NO SE LE HABÍA PROVISTO DE SUMINISTRO, SOLO DE COLONOS QUE AÚN ESTÁN BAJO SUEÑO CRIOGÉNICO.

-Espera.-Dijo Lynn padre.-¿colonos?

-SI.-Respondió EMIL.-UNOS NIVELES MÁS ABAJO ESTÁN LAS CÁMARAS DE SUEÑO, DONDE TENEMOS DE 900 A 1400 COLONOS BAJO HIBERNACIÓN, DEBIDO A LOS PROBLEMAS DE FERTILIDAD RECIENTES, NECESITAMOS PONER BAJO HIBERNACIÓN A LOS POCOS CIVILES FÉRTILES QUE AÚN QUEDAN, O AL MENOS, TANTO COMO PODAMOS, LA MAYORÍA FUERON VOLUNTARIOS, Y OTROS FUERON CONVENCIDOS PARA HACER ESTO MIENTRAS SE BUSCA UNA CURA PARA LOS PROBLEMAS DE FERTILIDAD.

Eso último hizo a Lisa recordar el maletín que Peter le había entregado, al verlo, vio que habían varias muestras de genes humanos bien conservados.

-¿De casualidad... esta nave tiene un laboratorio o algo así?-Preguntó Lisa.

-NO, PERO PUEDE CONVERTIR ALGUNA CÁMARA DISPONIBLE EN UNO.-Respondió EMIL.-SOLO NECESITA EL TIEMPO Y LOS MATERIALES ADECUADOS Y PODRÁ PONERSE A TRABAJAR EN LO QUE DESEE.

La genio se llevó la mano al mentón, su nave se había dañado, y ella era la única capaz posiblemente de poder repararla, sin embargo, EMIL le había dicho que requieren materiales para poder hacerlo, además de que Peter le había dado el maletín con los genes puros para poder trabajar en una cura para los daños genéticos de fertilidad que afectaban a la humanidad en aquel tiempo.

-¿Existe alguna forma de que podamos arribar al planeta en que la nave se encuentra en órbita?-Preguntó Lisa.

-UN MOMENTO ... ...-EMIL comenzó a analizar los sistemas aún funcionales de la nave, Suministro de aire, temperatura y defensas.- ... ... ... LAS NAVES DE TRANSPORTE DEL HANGAR FRONTAL AÚN FUNCIONAN PARA TRANSPORTAR PERSONAS O SUMINISTROS. ADEMÁS, YA MENCIONÉ QUE LA ATMÓSFERA ES RESPIRABLE, AUNQUE EN ALGUNAS REGIONES ESTÁ SOBRE-OXIGENADA, DICHAS ZONAS RECOMENDARÍA EVITARLAS SI EL EQUIPO ADECUADO.

-Entonces sería mejor que bajáramos allí y establezcamos un puesto mientras conseguimos los materiales necesarios para reparar la nave.

-No tan rápido, Jovencita.-Dijo Rita.-Ni creas que te dejaremos ir sola allá abajo, no sabemos que clases de seres pueden estar habitando ese planeta.

-Padres, debo recordarles que la nave está dañada, y no hay ningún material a bordo para poder repararla.-Respondió.-Nuestra única vía factible es bajar al planeta y buscar recursos, además no creo que prefieran estar aquí hasta que se acabe el oxígeno de la nave, ¿verdad?

Esto último hizo que los padre se miraran entre ellos, ya que lo que decía Lisa tenía mucho sentido, pero no la iban a dejar ir sola.

-Esta bien, Lisa.-Dijo Rita.-Pero iremos contigo, y, eh ... Emil, ¿como regresamos a la nave?

-OH, ES MUY SENCILLO, SOLO DEBEN REGRESAR A LA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE UNA VEZ QUE ESTA HAYA ATERRIZADO, EN CASO DE QUE LA INSTALEN AL SUELO COMO CENTRO DE MANDO EN CASO DE QUE QUIERAN CONSTRUIR UNA COLONIA, ESTA TIENE INCORPORADAS CÁPSULAS DE SALVAMENTO QUE SON LANZADAS AL ESPACIO RUMBO A LA NAVE, SE PUEDEN USAR PARA IR Y VOLVER.-Respondió.-PERO EN CASO DE QUE SOLO SEA PARA EXPLORAR, LA NAVE COMPLETA REGRESARÁ CUANDO HAYAN ENTRADO.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Pero mejor tengan cuidado, y no se alejen mucho.

-AH, Y A MENOS QUE USEN TANQUES DE AIRE, EVITEN LAS ZONAS ULTRA-OXIGENADAS.-Dijo EMIL, Mostrando en un mapa, unas zonas marcadas con color amarillo.-ADEMÁS, LA GRAVEDAD DE ESTE PLANETA ES INFERIOR A LA DE LA TIERRA Y VENUS POR SU TAMAÑO MÁS PEQUEÑO, VAN A NECESITAR BIO-TRAJES GRAVITATORIOS PARA QUE LA GRAVEDAD NO AFECTE SUS CUERPOS, O DE LO CONTRARIO, NO SERÍAN CAPACES DE PISAR VENUS DE NUEVO, SUS CUERPOS NO AGUANTARÍAN LA GRAVEDAD, PERO NO SE PREOCUPE, SI QUIEREN, PUEDEN LLEVARLOS DEBAJO DE SUS ROPAS COMUNES, SON LIGEROS Y DELGADOS, PERO MUY EFICIENTES.

-Pues entonces muéstranos.-Dijo Lisa, EMIL asintió y los llevó a las naves de transporte en el hangar de la proa.

* * *

-Princesa Lena.

-General Bradford.-Dijo la pelioscura.-Que se le ofrece?

-Vuestra madre, su majestad, Marielle Caitlyn IV ha llegado al planeta, podemos escoltarla para ir lo más pronto posible y no preocuparla.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.-Dijo Lena, preparándose para salir.

-Oh, y científicos de la Fundación Kepler vienen con ella, dicen que se trata de asuntos con la corona, y la corporación Centauro, su líder, el Doctor Ming Lee vendrá un poco más tarde.

-Ya veo...

Lena sabía que eso no era una casualidad, pues cuando se trataba de los Nacionalistas o los Hijos de Terra, y alguno de estos causaba algún estrago, alguna de las compañías o facciones más importantes del reino de la humanidad se acercaban a la autoridad máxima, La reina, o también la princesa heredera.

* * *

Regresando con los Louds, al hangar de la nave, habían unas cuantas naves de transporte en perfecto estado, varias de estas fueron preparadas para su activación y despegue, mientras que los miembros de la familia, si bien, todavía usaban sus ropas normales, debajo se llevaban puestos los bio-trajes para que sus cuerpos no se vieran afectados por la poca gravedad del planeta al que irían, estos se activarían una vez que entrasen en la atmósfera, EMIL les dijo que cuando se activarán los bio-trajes, los sentirían algo pesados a pesar de lo ligeros que se veían.

-Bueno, inteligencia artificial conocida como Emil, ¿Que es lo que sigue ahora?-Preguntó Lisa.

-SOLO TIENEN QUE SUBIR A LA NAVE Y ESTA DESPEGARÁ RUMBO AL PLANETA.-Respondió.-HE SELECCIONADO UN PUNTO LEJOS DE LA ZONAS ULTRA OXIGENADAS, PUES AÚN NO TIENEN EL EQUIPO PARA PASAR POR ESOS LUGARES.

-¿Y por que no nos lo das?-Preguntó Luna, cruzada de brazos.-¿No sería más seguro que nos lo dieras?

-DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, TAMBIÉN ES NECESARIO FABRICARLOS, YA QUE A LA NAVE AÚN NO SE LE HA PROVISTO DE MATERIALES DENTRO DEL TRANSPORTE.-Respondió EMIL.-ASÍ QUE TENDRÁN QUE OBTENERLOS DE ESTE PLANETA.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Familia, creo que deberemos obtenerlos por nuestra cuenta, pero cuando bajemos, no se alejen y manténganse cerca de la nave ¿está claro?

-Si, papá.-Dijeron sus hijos.

Con algunas herramientas y cajas, los Loud abordaron una de las naves de transporte, esta se dirigió hacia la pista, abriendo las compuertas del hangar, y volando rumbo al planeta en una de las regiones que EMIL les había indicado.

Una vez que la nave tocó atmósfera, los propulsores se activaron para disminuir la velocidad de caída, y luego volvió a descender al planeta de manera relativamente lenta, llegaron a una zona boscosa y cerca de lo que sería un pantano.

Los árboles no parecían ser muy diferentes a los de la tierra, sin embargo,habían ciertos detalles que los diferenciaban, entre ellos, era que sus troncos tenían pequeñas fuentes de luz de color amarillo bioluminicente, y las hojas era de un verde azulado.

La nave de transporte descendió con cuidado y aterrizó suavemente en el irregular terreno salvaje, las puertas se abrieron, y los Loud salieron.

-un pequeño paso para mi, pero un gran salto para nuestra familia.-Dijo Luna.-Je je je ¿entendieron?

Pero Luan solo recibió a su familia suspirar por su chiste.

-¿Que? solo quería subir un poco el ánimo, ¿si?

-Bueno, como sea.-Dijo Lisa, tomando un hacha.-Busquemos materiales y busquemos si puede haber un lugar para hacer una mina más adelante.

-De acuerdo, pero no se alejen.-Dijo Rita con preocupación.-Lynn, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Yo creo que si.-Sugirió Lincoln.-¿Que tal si nos dividimos en 2 grupos? uno que vaya con mamá y otro con papá.

-Buena idea, hijo.-Felicitó Lynn padre.-Bueno, ¿como lo haremos?

-Yo propongo lo siguiente.-Sugirió Lisa.-Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Lucy, Lily y yo vayamos con mamá, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola y Lana con papá.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Rita.-Pero no nos alejemos mucho de la nave, no sabemos que clase de seres podrían estar merodeando por aquí.-Dijo mirando a su alrededor con preocupación.

* * *

El grupo de hermanos y su madre, avanzaron bajo algunos árboles, donde el césped del mismo verde azulado que las hojas de los árboles con esferas bioluminicentes se hacía más frecuente, o podrían estar cerca de un claro, o quizás cerca de una planicie. Además de que también habían arbustos y algunos de esos árboles tenían sus hojas de forma diferente y con lo que parecían ser frutos de color amarillo.

-Se ve deliciosa.-Dijo Leni tomando una de esas frutas en forma de "pera", sin embargo, antes de poder darle un mordisco, Rita se la quitó.

-Hija, no comas eso.-Respondió.-Ni sabemos si es comestible.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Es que tengo hambre.

-(Suspiro) perdóname, hija.-Dijo apenada.-Es que ... con todo esto ... no quiero que algo les pase.-Agregó para darle aquella "pera" a Lisa.-Lisa, podrías ver si no tiene algo que sea dañino o incomestible.

-Recibido, unidad maternal.-Dijo recibiendo el fruto.

-¡chicos!-Dijo Luna a un lado.-Miren esto.-Dijo señalando a un arbusto con grandes flores similares a las de una cala, pero estas eran de pétalos de color rosado crema, y parecían tener ligeros movimientos de un lado a otro.

-Interesante.-Dijo Lisa, con curiosidad.-Parece que esta forma de vida vegetal es capaz de generar movimiento por si sola, esto es un gran descubrimiento, debería tomar una muestra.-Dijo tomando un machete que traía su grupo consigo.

-Lisa, no creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo Lincoln.-No sabemos si esa planta pueda reaccionar.

-En ese caso, lo comprobaremos.

-Lisa ...

Pero la castaña se acercó a la extraña planta y con el machete, tomó una de sus flores, y la cortó, entonces, de las otras flores del arbusto, afilaron sus estambres y estos salieron disparados como dardos a todas direcciones, los Loud tuvieron suerte de que no les diera ninguno. Sin embargo, tanto estos, como sus flores, comenzaron a emanar un hedor a fruta podrida.

-Puaj! ... Que es ese olor!-Dijo Lincoln.

-Eeewww, ¿como que esa flor se está pudriendo o que?-Dijo Leni, tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

-¡BUAJ! ¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo Lis?-Cuestionó Luna.-¿Que tal si son venenosos?

-Dudo mucho que su repugnante olor sea venenoso.-Dijo Lisa, sacando un pad, cosa que sorprendió a su madre y hermanos, ¿cuando construyó eso?-Según los análisis, esto solo es un mecanismo de defensa para ahuyentar, no para matar, además de no presentar algún tipo de elementos letales en su composición química.

-¿Cuando construiste eso, Lisa?-Preguntó Rita.

-Mientras descendíamos al planeta.-Respondió.

Entonces, oyeron extraños ruidos a un lado de ellos, desde la dirección en que se encontraba el arbusto, parecían ser varios, y grandes.

-Uhh ... Lisa ...

Entonces, detrás del arbusto, aparecieron 3 seres, de aspecto simiesco, parecían gorilas, pero su pelaje era rosa azulado, sus ojos eran de pupilas que parecían ocupar todo el ojo, sus globos oculares eran de color verdoso, se movían casi igual que un gorila en estado silvestre, y uno de ellos incluso tenía agarrado un palo, otro se acercó al arbusto y comenzó a olfatearlo, algo que después el que tenía un palo en su mano también hizo, para luego empezar a arrancar ramas de aquel arbusto y comerlas, además de que habían más de esos arbustos alrededor, el último de esos seres se paró en 2 patas y miró atentamente a los Loud, Lisa logró reaccionar y mantener la distancia.

Cabe destacar que al aparecer aquellos "simios" le hicieron caerse por el susto, para luego retroceder con su familia, sin embargo, pronto la expresión de susto de la castaña cambio a una de asombro.

-Santa madre del descubrimiento.-Dijo Lisa.

-Shh, no grites, Lisa.-Pidió Luna, tapándole la boca.-No sabemos si esas cosas son agresivas.

-Si, no viste como se aparecieron así de repente.-Dijo Lincoln en voz baja mientras aquel ser luego se juntaba con los otros 2 para ir al arbusto.

-Si, si.-Respondió Lisa, sin salir del asombro.-Pero de nuevo ... santa madre del descubrimiento, una forma de vida alienigena local, tengo que ponerme al día en el monitoreo de este planeta para ver si hay más de estos "simios" u otras especies más.

-No es momento para esto, Lisa.-Dijo Rita.-Mejor vámonos de aquí, sería mejor no molestarlos.

Los Loud, con discreción, comenzaron a alejarse de aquellos seres mientras estos comían tranquilamente de aquel arbusto, para Lisa fue una lástima, hubiera deseado poder quedarse para observar a aquellas criaturas en estado silvestre.

-Solo espero que las demás no la estén pasando peor.-Dijo Lincoln.

-Opino lo mismo bro.-Dijo Luna.-Espero poder regresar a la nave lo más pronto posible.

-Recuerden, necesitamos materiales para desarrollar una base en un lugar que sea seguro.-Recordó Lisa.-Creo que la madera de estos árboles podría servirnos.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo Lincoln.-Al menos no aquí.

-En especial si hay más de esas cosas rondando en esta parte del bosque.-Añadió Rita.

Así que decidieron seguir avanzando bajo los árboles y con los rayos del sol penetrando entre las hojas, cada vez había menos árboles, por lo que intuyeron que podrían estar cerca de un valle o planicie.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lynn padre y el resto de las chicas llegaron a un pantano, donde el agua llegaba a los tobillos, los árboles tenían sus raíces expuestas como si fuesen manglares, pero no fue un obstáculo para ellos.

-UHG! Odio los pantanos.-Dijo Lola, sujetando su vestido hacia arriba.-Mis zapatos están arruinados.

-Ya decía yo que la situación estaba bien mojada.-Dijo Luan.-Je je je ,¿entienden?

-Luan, literalmente no es momento para tus bromas.-Respondió Lori.

-Y yo acabo de arruinar mis mejores tacones!

-Shh! Silencio, Lola.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Bajen la voz, no sabemos lo que puede haber en este ... pantano.

-Vamos, chicas.-Dijo Luan.-¿Que podría salir mal?

-No digas eso, Luan!-Dijo Lana, asustada.-Cada vez que alguien dice eso, algo malo pasa.

-¿De que estás hablando, Lana?

-En las caricaturas siempre que alguien decía eso, algo malo pasaba.

-Cariño, esto no es una caricatura.

-Si, Literalmente estamos en un mundo alienigena, y tenemos que ensuciarnos las manos para obtener cosas que a los que construyeron la nave en la que llegamos, literalmente se les olvidó traer materiales de repuestos en caso de que se dañe.

-Calma, Lori, solo tenemos que ver que cosas de aquí pueden servirnos y ver como usarlas.

Fue la respuesta de Lynn padre, y el y sus hijas continuaron avanzando, sin embargo, atrás suyo, lo que parecía ser una serpiente o tentáculo cubierto de moho, se movía entre el agua, y eso no parecía ser nada bueno.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

Por la parte pantanosa, Lynn padre, Lori, Luan, Lynn y las gemelas seguían avanzando, esperando encontrar alguna parte donde poder buscar buenos recursos, Así como Lisa en su grupo tenía una caja de herramientas, Lana también tenía la suya, en caso de que la necesitaran para cuando encontraran materiales en aquel planeta.

-Uhh ... chicos.-Dijo Lana.-Hay algo raro aquí.

-¿Uh? ¿por que dices eso, hija?-Preguntó Lynn padre.

-Hay demasiado silencio.-Respondió, haciendo que oyeran, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua pantanosa en sus pies y algunos árboles.

-Se ve demasiado tranquilo.-Dijo Lori.-Pero ¿por que te preocupas?

-No se, es ... como si algo nos estuviera vigilando.

-Tranquila, hija.-Le calmó su padre.-Mientras estemos juntos, no hay nada que temer.

-Si, además, yo se defenderme, no le temo a nada.-Dijo Lynn jr tomando un palo grueso que encontró en el suelo.-Y aparte, aquí no hemos visto nada más que árboles sucios y sombra.

Los Loud siguieron avanzando por al ciénaga, mientras que algo se desplazaba alrededor suyo por las aguas. Por la suciedad de aquella agua impedía que fuese visto sea lo que sea, por los Loud, cuando entonces rosó a Luan en uno de sus pies.

-Ah!

-Luan, ¿que pasó?

-Algo me acarició la pierna.

-Ugh, no empieces con tus bromas, Luan.-Se quejó Lynn.

-¿No será que pisaste una roca, Hija?

-No estoy bromeando, es en serio, sentí algo.-Juró ella.

-UGH!, como sea.-Dijo Lola, sacudiendo sus pies.-Yo solo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Ah! ¡Y estos son mis mejores ...!

No pudo seguir ya que al parecer, se había atascado con algo, intentó usas todas sus fuerzas para intentar zafarse, pero cuando lo hizo sacando su pie del agua, vio que un lengua de color morado la estaba jalando, gritó y la "lengua" regresó al agua.

-¡Lola!-dijo Lynn padre que con el resto de sus hijas fue a verla, pues se había caído al suelo tras aquel susto.-¿Que pasó?

-Algo me agarró del pie!-Exclamó.

-¿Ven? se los dije.-Dijo Lana.-Hay algo aquí.

-Uh ... chicos.

Todos pusieron su atención en Lynn tras su llamado, el agua entonces comenzó a generar burbujas en donde la deportista señaló, de esta, una especie de organismo vegetal parecido a una serpiente, del largo de un camión de carga y el ancho de una casa de perro, con varios ojos amarillos, 3 ojos por cada fila en línea vertical, pétalos de color rozado formaban una especie de mandíbula en su parte delantera y en donde debería estar su estambre había una boca rodeada de afilados dientes.

-¡¿Que demonios es esa cosa?!-Exclamó Lynn.

-¡CUIDADO!

Aquella planta se abalanzó contra ellos, pero los Loud lograron hacerse a un lado y aquella planta con rasgos de serpiente se estrelló contra el suelo lleno de agua, para volver a sumergirse.

-¡Maldición!-Dijo Lynn.-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Literalmente no podría estar más de acuerdo.-Respondió Lori.-¿Que rayos es esa ... cosa?

-Es como una serpiente.-Dijo Lana.-Pero parece una planta gigante ...

Entonces aquella "planta" sacó nuevamente su lengua y atrapó a Lynn padre, intentándolo arrastrar hacia sus fauces.

-Papá!

-AAAH!-Gritó mientras la planta lo estaba jalando hacia su boca.-¡Ayuda!

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Dijo Lana sacando un martillo de su caja, corriendo hacia aquella planta.

-¡Lana, No!

Pero la pequeña de gorra roja ya había saltado encima del ser y con su martillo comenzó a golpear sus ojos y debajo de su "mandíbula"

-Oye, monstruo.-Dijo Lana golpeándolo con su martillo.-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

-¡LANA, BAJA DE ALLÍ, YA!

Sin embargo, la criatura movió su cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo que la rubia estuviera por los aires, para caer directo en sus fauces, devorándola de un solo bocado tras atrapar su pie con su lengua en el aire.

-¡LANA!-Gritaron su padre y hermanas con horror al ver a aquella criatura tragarse a su hermana.

La criatura entonces fijó sus ojos en los demás Loud, pero entonces, Lola, cambió de una expresión de horror, a una de furia, sacó otro martillo de la caja que su hermana dejó caer y corrió hacia la criatura.

-¡Maldita planta, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA!-Gritó Lola, con lágrimas y a la vez con enojo, y fue a golpear a la planta carnívora en forma de serpiente.

-¡MONSTRUO, ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?!-Gritó Lori, cuya expresión de horror cambió a una de furia y preocupación, tomó una picota de la caja de herramientas y la usó contra aquella bestia, movida que Lynn, también sumida en una enorme furia se sumó.

-¡CHICAS!-Gritó Lynn padre.

-¡No!-Gritó Luan, quien aún estaba shockeada por lo que vio.

Entonces Lori enterró su picota en el cuerpo de la planta, haciéndola retroceder, pero cuando Lynn y Lola también comenzaron a golpearla por el frente, las 3 hicieron que chocara contra un árbol que parecía ser ya viejo, haciendo que una de sus ramas se rompiera y cayera justo cuando la planta apartó a las 3 hermanas Loud, y la criatura fue empalada por aquel tronco, muriendo al instante y derramando sangre de color azul en el agua de la ciénaga.

Los Loud presentes se acercaron al cuerpo de la planta, con su sangre tiñendo el agua del pantano a su alrededor de azul, fue entonces que se sobresaltaron al ver a la criatura tambalearse, para ver que su parte media parecía abrirse, saliendo una navaja que luego abrió su pecho, saliendo Lana de este, desconcertada y algo aturdida.

-Lana!-Gritaron sus hermanas, corriendo hacia a ella para socorrerla y abrazarla.

-Ah ... oh, hey, chicas.-Dijo algo aturdida.-¿De que me perdí?

La pequeña trató de ponerse de pie, pero caminaba algo mareada (además de estar algo empapada por la sangre de la planta con forma de serpiente gigante), por lo que acabó sentándose en el suelo, Lynn padre fue a ver a su hija.

-Concéntrate, Lana, ¿cuantos dedos vez?-Dijo Luan, mostrando 2 dedos suyos frente a ella.

-... uh ... ¿Seis?-Respondió, Luan suspiró aliviada y la abrazó.

-Ay, Lana.-Dijo su padre, abrazándola.-Creímos que te habíamos perdido.

-Es cierto, nos diste un buen susto, Lana.-Dijo Luan, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ah ... uh, lo siento ...-Dijo reincorporándose.-No fue mi intensión.

-Esta bien, hermanita, nos alegra mucho que estés bien.-Dijo Lori, también aliviada, uniéndose al abrazo.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí.-Pidió Lola.-No quiero averiguar si hay más de esas cosas.

-Si, hijas.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Yo tampoco ...

Y ellos regresaron por donde vinieron, pues no estaban tan lejos de por donde entraron, y tanto Lynn como Lana eran buenas orientándose, así que fueron delante, aunque con lo que pasó, fue Lynn la que resguardaría a su hermana mientras regresaban a la nave.

* * *

Tras dejar atrás a aquellos "simios" el otro grupo de Louds llegó a un campo abierto al salir de aquel bosque, era bastante grande, y a lo lejos había un río. además de que habían una buena variedad de raras flores nativas, varias eran de pétalos morados con tonos azulados y el centro de color verde, además de que habían más de esos arbustos como los que vieron dentro del bosque.

-Que lindo lugar.-Dijo Leni.-ojalá hubiera traído mi teléfono para tomar fotos.

-Hija, no estamos de vista.-Dijo su madre.-Recuerda que deberíamos buscar materiales que nos sirvan para la nave y para que Lisa y Lana preparen herramientas.

-Aunque, si es un lindo lugar.-Comentó Luna.-¿Y que necesitamos para empezar, Lis?

-Pues, primero tendríamos que encontrar un lugar seguro donde establecer un puesto de avanzada, y con materias primas cercanas.-Respondió con su "Pad" en mano.-Según parece, a unos metros de aquí hay minerales que nos podrían servir, y esta zona se ve suficientemente espaciosa como para poder ver si alguna criatura hostil no nos tome por sorpresa.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Pues lo mejor sería comunicar al otro grupo de nuestra familia, ver si están cerca de la nave, y entonces trasladarla hasta aquí.

-Muy bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Loud Travel_**

* * *

Ya cerca de la nave de donde llegaron, el grupo de Lynn padre, Lori, Luan, Lynn jr y las gemelas ya habían salido del pantano tras una experiencia extrema allí, optaron por ir a la nave y esperar al resto de su familia a que regresaran, si no lo hacían, irían a buscarlos, cabe destacar que tanto Lynn padre como Lori, Luna y Lola preferían no volver a salir tras lo que casi le pasó a Lana.

-_Papá, Chicas, aquí Lincoln._-Dijo el albino desde el panel de comunicación de la nave.

-¿Lincoln? ¿eres tu?-Preguntó Lynn Jr.

-_Si, soy yo._-Respondió.-_Les hablo desde los comunicadores que estos trajes tienen incorporados_

-¿pero como?-preguntó Luan-¿la nave tiene comunicaciones?

-_Si, EMIL se puso en contacto conmigo hace poco y me enseñó a mi ya las demás a contactarnos gracias a los trajes de protección que tienen comunicadores incorporados y conectados a las 2 naves._

-Vaya, eso es muy útil.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Así podremos saber donde estamos en caso de que estemos separados. Y ... a propósito ¿donde están?

-Llegamos a una planicie que está al lado opuesto de donde fueron ustedes.-Respondió.-Solo tienen que ir por el mismo camino en que las chicas, mamá y yo fuimos y llegarán al final del bosque, además ¿sería posible que puedan llevar la nave a nuestra posición? pensamos que en este lugar sería una mejor posición en caso de que tengamos que defendernos de lo que ande por este planeta, desde aquí sería más fácil detectar algún animal o depredador que esté asechando.

-No suena mal, pero no sé como pilotar esto.

_-EMIL me dijo que solo tienen que ver el radar donde están nuestros puntos._-Respondió.-_¿Los ven?_

Los Loud se acercaron a un radar, y este mostró 7 puntos hacia el oeste, supieron entonces que se trataba de Lincoln, Rita y las demás.

-Los vemos.-Dijo Lori.

-_Bien, solo tienen que arrastrar el punto centra que es la nave hacia donde están nuestros puntos y esta automáticamente se dirigirá hacia nosotros._-Indicó Lisa, quien también se encontraba junto a su hermano.-_Seguramente los veremos cuando lleguen._

-De acuerdo.

Lynn padre entonces se puso frente al radar y, aunque un poco dudoso, hizo los que su hijo le indicó, puso su dedo en el punto central del radar (la nave) como una pantalla táctil, fue que entonces la nave se movió, sorprendiendo a los presentes, y esta emprendió rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su familia.

* * *

-¿Creen que vendrán con la nave hasta aquí?-Preguntó Rita, dudosa.

-Ni yo tengo la más mínima idea.-Contestó Lisa.-Pues aún no sabemos del todo como funciona la tecnología en este tiempo.

Pasó un par de minutos cuando Lincoln, su madre y hermanas vieron la nave en la cual llegaron volar encima de ellos y cual helicóptero generando viento a su alrededor.

-Creo que si funcionó.-Comentó Lincoln.

La nave entonces aterrizó frente a ellos y una vez en el suelo, las compuertas se abrieron y de estas salieron Lynn padre y el resto de su familia que lo acompañaba, con satisfacción y bastante sorprendidos como sus demás miembros.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que me imaginé.-Dijo le padre de la familia.

-Están todos bien?-Preguntó Rita.

-Descuida, cariño.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Todo está bien, no... tuvimos mayores problemas.-Dijo mirando a sus hijas, y todas rodaron los ojos hacia Lana, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, me alegro mucho por eso.-Dijo Rita.

-Oigan, no van a creer lo que vimos.-Dijo Luna.-Habían una especie de monos raros de color azul y rosa, eran gigantes, pero no parecían agresivos.

-Y personalmente, ya tengo ganas de hacer una investigación respecto a la flora y fauna locales mientras construimos un asentamiento.-Dijo Lisa.-Aunque claro, lo prudente sería mejor preparar el asentamiento ya para protegernos de cualquier animal hostil que pudiera estar merodeando, y si no, mejor regresar a la nave.

-Un momento...-Dijo Lincoln ante lo que Lisa había dicho.-¡Eso es! La nave tenía varias personas bajo sueño criogénico, ¿recuerdan?

-¡Es cierto!-Recordó Lisa.-Podrían sernos de ayuda para construir el asentamiento.

-No tan rápdio.-Dijo su padre.-No sabemos si realmente estarán dispuestos a hacerlo, pues parece que estaban allí por alguna razón, Emil nos deberá unas cuantas explicaciones.-Dijo Lynn padre cruzado de manos.

-Mmmhh, es cierto.-Dijo Lincoln.-Quizás... mejor hagámoslo nosotros mismos por ahora.

-Entonces, a trabajar.-Dijo Rita.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el "Natasha" junto a las demás naves que Alexander comandó, aparecieron tras dar un salto espacial enfrente de un planeta que desde la órbita se parecía mucho a la tierra, aunque era una y media veces más grande que la primera, con una Luna algo pequeña, del tamaño de la tercera parte de la luna de la tierra, el planeta tenía un gran continente rodeado de 5 archipiélagos y varias islas más pequeñas en su enorme océano que recorría todo el planeta. Era su mundo "Capital", su principal bastión y la principal base de operaciones de los Nacionalistas.

Las naves se prepararon entonces para aterrizar, Cuando las estaciones de defensa orbitales les apuntaron y entraron en comunicación.

-Alto ahí, identifíquese.

-Bajen sus armas, camaradas.-Dijo el Bosnio.-Soy yo, el emperador Alexander Vladimir Ivansevic, estoy al mando de esta pequeña flota de cruceros de batalla.

-¿Su majestad? ¡oh, cielos! perdónenos.-Respondió el portavoz.-No reconocimos vuestras naves.

-Esta bien, comandante Matvei-Dijo el Bosnio.-Vamos a entrar en órbita rumbo a la ciudad de iliapolis.

-Recibido, su majestad.-Dijo Matvei.-Le daremos la bienvenida. Oh, a propósito ¿tuvieron éxito en su misión?

-Negativo, comandante.-Respondió Alexander, con una mueca de frustración en su rostro.-Los perdimos cuando una nave saltó al espacio profundo, pero parece que tampoco la corona sabe a donde debieron ir.

-Entiendo, señor. Lamento oír eso.

-Tranquilo _brat_ (hermano)-Dijo Dimitri, poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Al menos sabemos que ya no están en manos del enemigo.

-(Suspiro) si, es cierto.-Respondió.-Pero quizás sean la oportunidad que tengamos para hacer de la humanidad algo mejor, desde que desmoronaron todo lo que construí... juré que eliminaría a toda la escoria del mundo, y esta vez, sería de raíz, pues aún recordaba la caída del imperio del este en Terra, como si hubiese sido ayer.

* * *

Recordó como sus compañeros eran asesinados, o peor, capturados, y en estos últimos, casi todos sus compañeros y camaradas que lo acompañaron en sus exitosas campañas de la guerra nacionalista, eran ahora reducidos sin mucho esfuerzo por las fuerzas enemigas. El tenía miles y miles de tropas, gente que aprendió de el y que lo seguía y siguió hasta el final, pero aún con su número, no fueron rival para la avanzada tecnología de las fuerzas enemigas: naves espaciales blindadas, cruceros de combate equipados con toda clase de armamento avanzado, super soldados modificados genéticamente, cuyas características físicas fueron amplificadas más allá de un humano promedio.

Para los nacionalistas, hubo un momento en que las batallas estaban a su favor, ya que contaban con mayor terreno, y mayor número de soldados leales a Alexander, pero lo que fue el punto de inflexión a favor de sus enemigos con un nuevo tipo de soldados que fueron desplegados en el campo de batalla: los psíquicos, francotiradores de tiro diestro, capaces de infiltrarse y causar problemas en grandes formaciones, podían asesinar a varios objetivos sin ser detectados, y lo más característico de ellos, podían leer las mentes con sus habilidades psíquicas, pues no se les llamaba psiónicos por nada, con ello, podían descubrir y descifrar los planes de los nacionalistas con solo capturar a un soldado o a algún general sin tener que forzarlo a sacar información de posiciones estratégicas, armamento, bases y ciudades importantes.

Y como si eso fuera poco, estos también tenían poderes telequinéticos, los soldados nacionalistas no tuvieron oportunidad, más que nada, porque ellos tenían habilidades completamente físicas, lo que no les hacía rival para el poder de la mente, aquellos soldados fueron quienes más problemas le causaron a Alexander, los que más dolores de cabeza le dieron durante la guerra contra el imperio y los nacionalistas, y como si eso fuera poco, uno de ellos fue quien exactamente lo derrotó en combate.

Alexander fue capturado y enviado ante la primera reina de la nueva potencia emergente: Marielle Caitlyn I, de la corona Euro-Australiana, quien además era la científica responsable de desarrollar armamentos de tanques, unidades aéreas avanzadas, y quien creo a los guerreros psíquicos. Ella había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo derrotar al Bosnio por la destrucción de su país, el Reino Unido, aceptó la pérdida de Irlanda del norte, pero no la partición de la isla de gran bretaña, y además de matar a la corona, así como hacer que su nación pagara al imperio deudas que se les impusieron tras eliminar las deudas que otros países le debían a este, fueron la gota que rebasó el baso. Ella era dueña de una compañía familiar en Australia, ya que a pesar de que había nacido en Reino Unido, tenía sangre tanto inglesa como australiana, se encargó de hacer crecer allí su compañía, ganando poder tanto político, civil, y militar, gracias a sus productos de avanzada tecnología y que eran benéficas tanto para el medio ambiente, como para innovaciones tecnológicas a gran escala. Con todo lo que ganó, empezó a adentrarse en el ámbito militar, desarrollando avanzadas máquinas de guerra y después el desarrollo de supersoldados.

Su objetivo: vengarse del emperador, y destruir al imperio del este. Un objetivo que cumplió. y de paso, se convirtió en Reina al construir su potencia con el apoyo de disidentes de toda Europa, en especial de los más mal parados tras la guerra nacionalista, y también en Estados Unidos, Turquía y medio oriente, así como convertirse en la líder de Australia tras haber eliminado a la mitad de la oposición suya con todo su poder ganado.

A Alexander lo condenaron a la horca, y concediéndole el privilegio de sus viejos amigos, camaradas y "hermanos" de que no tuviesen el mismo final, y que lo vieran durante su ejecución en persona.

_-Cometiste un gran error al atacar a nuestro pueblo sin provocación previa, Alexander Ivansevic, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias._

_-¿Atacar sin "previa provocación"? Maldita hipócrita ¡En primer lugar, fueron ustedes los que nos provocaron primero! ¡Ustedes destruyeron a nuestros hermanos! ¡Nos habéis robado! ¡Y han permitido que las basófias feministas y "Guerreros de la justicia social" metiesen ideas radicales y extremistas a mucha gente! ¡Permitieron que terroristas siguieran lastimando a gente inocente! ¡Y ustedes me quitaron lo que yo más amé!_

Estuvo entonces apunto de pararse para correr hacia la mujer, pero un psíquico usó su telequinecis para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-_¡Agh... Gah...! ¡Hijo... hijo de puta!_-Le dijo a aquel soldado, quien simplemente dejó pasar el insulto que le dedicó, manteniéndolo reducido con sus poderes.

-_¿Nos llama asesinos y se autoproclama "soldado"? por si no lo haz notado, los hombres y mujeres que combatieron contra usted también lo eran, y los míos también eran y son soldados, igual que usted, parece que nunca oyó el dicho "en la guerra, todo vale" ¿o si?_

-_¡Grrr! Juro que... juro que voy a salir... nos volveremos a levantar, ¡y me encargaré personalmente de asesinarla_!-Prometió el bosnio, pero algunos guardias presentes soltaron unas pequeñas risas de burla.

-_No, no lo harás.-_Respondió la reina.-Debió haber dejado las cosas como estaban y hacer una vida como cualquier persona en su amada Bosnia-Herzegovina.

_-¿Mientras ustedes se regodeaban sobre otros? Eso jamás, y menos con todo el daño que han causado._

_-Debe saber que así funciona la naturaleza, desde que el hombre se adentró por el estrecho de Bering para llegar al continente americano, muchos perecieron en dichas travesías, los más fuertes sobrevivieron, así como el más fuerte puede convertirse en el nuevo líder o "alfa" en un grupo o tribu, ya sean humanos o animales en manadas, del mismo modo, las células de una enfermedad pueden morir ante un medicamento inducido en el huésped, varias morirán, y las que sobrevivan se volverán más fuertes a la medicación. Así, las naciones más poderosas gana fuerza e influencia, las más pequeñas y débiles, sirven, sobreviven con lo que tengan, o desaparecen.-_Le respondió. tranquilamente en su trono_-Así funciona el mundo, su majestad: Los fuertes mandan, y los débiles lo mejor que pueden hacer es servir, la clásica forma de "la supervivencia del más fuerte" se da en todos los ámbitos, y en los humanos no hay excepción._

El Bosnio intentó zafarse del "agarre" que lo tenía contra el suelo, pero era incapaz de levantarse.

_-Agradezca que no ejecute a sus amigos como a usted en la horca, al menos podrán vivir en unas celdas por el resto de sus vidas, igual que muchos que le han servido, quizás puedan salir libres algunos de ellos a cambio de jurarnos lealtad.-Añadió.-Llévenselo._

* * *

Gracias a un descuido de un guardia, un grupo de supervivientes nacionalistas lograron liberarlo a el y a varios de sus camaradas, el bisabuelo de Dimitri Yoshikage fue quien lideró aquella misión de rescate, con el tiempo, Alexander se volvió alguien muy cercano al linaje de su amigo Ruso.

Recordó también cuando la humanidad había logrado colonizar planetas, vivió cuando se construyeron las primeras naves espaciales, cruceros, cazas, y naves "colonias", así como el viaje interestelar, incluso, estuvo en el momento en que finalmente, Venus y Marte, los plantas vecinos de la tierra, fueron terraformados y convertidos en mundos sustentables para los humanos, con toda la tierra yendo tras el y sus camaradas, logró robar una de las naves colonia y puso allí a muchas personas, soldados, camaradas, niños, familias enteras, lograron saltar hacia el espacio antes de ser pillados por al ahora "armada real" de la familia Caitlyn, vagaron por el espacio durante varias generaciones, aprendieron a usar la tecnología para la exploración de sistemas, colonización, y hasta terraformación cuando habían conquistado una buena cantidad de sistemas, su mundo principal, _Nova Sarajevo,_ el planeta en el que ahora se encontraban.

Una vez la nave aterrizó y la tripulación bajó, el bosnio caminó en compañía de algunos de sus "consejeros" que además, le daban informes de sus colonias y sus estados.

-El sector 3 está sin mucha novedad, y las bases espaciales en la Luna de Azeroth IV no reportan ninguna actividad en la frontera con el "Reino terrestre" por ende, seguimos ocultos.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el Bosnio.-Que el intercambio y envíos se mantenga de momento como está, y llamen a los demás generales y exploradores a una reunión.

-Si, señor.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿vamos a instalarnos aquí?-Preguntó Lana.

-Pues parece que si, hija.-Dijo su madre.

-Bueno, pero parece que va a ser un trabajo muy largo.-Comentó Lynn padre.-Si queremos reparar la nave, será mejor ponernos en marcha.

-Claro.-Dijeron todos.


End file.
